Jade O'Neill
by Aerilon452
Summary: Jade is the adopted daughter of Sam and Jack. She works on SG-1 due to her unique ability. When a startling revelation causes SG-1 to travel to Pegasus to find out the truth about Jade and why the Ancients created her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

**P2X- 751**

"Jade are you listening to me?"

"No." I replied and looked over to Daniel Jackson who had been my uncle for ten years.

"This is important." he pointed to the wall he was studying.

"So is what I'm doing." I shot back

"And that would be what?" Daniel asked in his usual tone.

"Listening."

"I thought that you said you weren't?" He asked.

"Well, not to you." I replied and gave him one of my wolf grins.

"Where are your parents?" Daniel groaned and went back to his old ruins.

"Probably up against a tree somewhere." I answered and Daniel stumbled back from the wall and fell on his but.

"JADE!" Daniel shouted

I laughed out loud and kept watch. Teal'c was doing his Jaffa thing by searching the perimeter and I was stuck here with Daniel while he studies the Ancient writing that has something to do with nothing.

"Uh, Jade?"

"Yes, uncle." I walked over to where he was and crouched down next to him. He was pointing to a symbol of a wolf and next to it had some Ancient writing that I didn't understand.

"So what, it's a wolf, big deal."

"Then look at this." he pointed to another set of symbols.

"And? But? So? Therefore?" I barrowed one of my dad's favorite sayings when dealing with Daniel.

"You are so like Jack. It says wolf and human as one." Daniel said.

"So?"

"Jade!"

"What do you want me to do Daniel? I don't speak Ancient, never did never will."

"Daniel are you done yet?" Dad shouted.

"Jack! I've barely begun to scratch the surface. But I have found evidence that some of Jade's people may have been here with the Ancients." Daniel looked from me to dad and back to me. Neither one of us looked particularly interested.

"That's nice, I don't care."

"Come on Jack."

"Daniel we have been here for three days while you read the wall. Have you found any signs of a weapon we could use against the oh so cliché bad guys?"

"Ah, well, no."

"Then were outta here."

"Jack!"

"Come on Daniel." I looked after dad. He was walking back in the direction of the gate. Mom tossed a look at Daniel and then followed after dad.

"What has transpired?" Teal'c asked from behind Daniel.

"We're leaving… finally." I muttered the last part but I still knew that Daniel heard me and he chose to ignore me.

"Indeed."

"Damnit." Daniel muttered and gathered his stuff leaving the wall and heading in the direction of the gate along with the others.

We met up with my parents a few minutes later. Daniel was as usual sullen because he couldn't finish the translations. I was listening to the sounds of the forest and Teal'c was being his usual stoic self while Mom and Dad took point. It wasn't even a totally interesting planet but there hadn't been any Ori activity lately and we were beginning to wonder if they were in a lull.

"Come on Daniel, we'll go to some other planet and you will see some equally cool stuff and forget all about this planet." I tried to tell him but he wasn't listening to me.

"I think the Ancients created your people." He replied but gave me no time to formulate a response because he rushed a head to talk to my dad who wouldn't listen anyway.

"Jade O'Neill are you not interested in Daniel Jackson's theory?"

"Nope, I am who I am. It doesn't matter that some Ancient Mad Scientist created a race of half wolf half human freaks." I answered with an angry tone and I hadn't meant to. Something caught my attention and I stopped dead in my tracks trying to listen hard for the sound. There was a sound of a branch snapping and then another one. I looked a head to where my parents and uncle were and the sound didn't come form them, then I looked at Teal'c and he shook his head. When I turned back to my dad he was getting ready to open his mouth and I held up my hand in a gesture for him not to. At the same time he and my mother readied their P-90's and put their backs to each other looking for danger. Teal'c did the same with his staff weapon and Daniel drew him 9mml.

"Jade!" Dad shouted at me in a hushed whisper. I took the opportunity to unzip my jacket and vest. Dropping the garment I look to my dad again and he knew what I was about to do. My mother turned my way and shook her head no but there was no other way. I took off for the brush at a dead run dodging the tree's and bushes that were in my path. Leaping over a dead log I allowed the change to over take me and when I hit the ground I did so on four paws instead of two legs.

For a few minutes I stood there looking around and listening for a sound that would let me know where to head next. When I head another branch break I whirled around and there were three Ori soldiers staring at me. To them an amber colored wolf must have looked pretty strange. It wasn't good for me either because while I was like this I couldn't speak. What I had to do was get something of theirs and take it back to the others. Well there was only one thing to do. Moving closer I managed to get my teeth into one of the soldiers pants and rip off a piece of the fabric. I high tailed it out of there and narrowly escaped getting my fur singed. Running as fast as I can I get back to the others and I nearly got blasted by Teal'cs staff weapon.

"Teal'c stop! It's Jade!" Mom shouted and I sat back on my haunches.

She came closer to me and crouched down, "I'm going to feel like I'm talking to Lassie." She muttered. I got up and nosed her back so she fell on her butt. Cocking my head to the side I nose the side of her face and drop the cloth by her hand. I trotted over to Teal'c and bumped the top of my head against his leg hard enough to make him bend at the knee. All he did was look at me.

"Colonel, this is from an Ori soldier's uniform. We should get back to the gate." Mom said and walked over my dad handing him the torn piece of cloth. When he looked at me I thought he was going to tell me to change back. That would have been a bad idea all around because when I changed back I wouldn't be wearing anything. Unless he wanted me to distract the soldiers the changing back to human wasn't going to happen. I would have stayed around but I took off down the path to make sure the way was clear. This was not out of the norm for me but it didn't stop my dad from saying, "Damnit."

I covered the distance between the clearing and the gate in no time but I skidded to a halt when I saw nine Ori soldiers guarding the gate. This was not my day. Standing my ground I bare my teeth and let out a very dangerous growl that should have had any other creature running for safety. They on the other hand were not so smart. The soldiers aimed their stay weapons at me but I knew that any minute that my team would be behind me with guns a blazin'. Yup any minute now.

"Kill the beast." One of them said and another one moved in. I crouched lower to the ground and growled again.

It was a split second before the soldier fired that the sound of gun fire sounded near the gate. Dad came out of the brush to stand next to me, before I knew it he flicked me ear hard. I snapped at his fingers and he said, "Don't." in his commanding tone that meant he was mad.

"Daniel, dial the gate and get us out of here before more Ori show up." Dad turned on me and said, "You have got to stop doing that." I merely cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"Let's get out of here." Mom said when the gate engaged and the event horizon activated.

_**GATE ROOM**_

SG-1 stepped through the event horizon and made the usual entrance. General Hammond was here to greet us. We always made an interesting entrance when I came back in wolf form. It wasn't the first time people had seen me like this but it still unnerved them. I had never mastered the ability to make my clothes reappear when I turned back to human form. Some people from my pack had enough skill to do that but I wasn't one of them. So I stayed in wolf form until we reached the safety of the locker room.

"How was the mission SG-1?" Hammond asked. Looking around at each of us his eyes came to rest on me and I stared right back at him.

"It was a complete waste of time."

"Well, I wouldn't say that General. We did find out the origin of Jade's people." Daniel interrupted.

"Like I said complete waist of time." Dad said.

"Wait a minute Jack. Finding out that the Ancients created Jade and her people really isn't a waste of time,"

"What does it matter? The Ancients were whacked." Dad shot back and I tugged at Daniels pants leg with my teeth. He looked down at me and moved a step away from me.

"We'll debrief at 16:30 hours." Hammond said and we moved off the ramp to head to the team locker room.

As we walked to the locker room all the others personnel stared at me. In the five years that I had been on SG-1 people still stared at me when I was a wolf. I would have gone to the locker room on my own but it was still strange for people to see me on my own through the corridors. I mean I was in wolf form and I couldn't blame people for being weirded out.

Daniel and Teal'c went to their lockers and set about changing from the BDU's to the set of fatigue's they wore when not in the field. Mom and Dad sat down on the bench in the center of the room and leaned against each other. I on the other hand went into the showers and changed back to a human. I grabbed my clothes from hook and promptly got dressed.

With one boot on I hopped on the booted foot while I tugged the other one on. After I nearly fell I got it on and looked down to make sure I was ok. The button of my fatigues was undone and black muscle shirt barely touched the top of the pants waist exposing the three gold scratch marks. I was branded by the Goa'uld Bastet. It was when the System Lords actively pursued us. Bastet thought that it would be funny if I was branded like the animal I was. Of course she had escaped before I could get my hands on her. Dad never like when they showed because it reminded him of the time he couldn't protect me.

"So what's next on the agenda… more mud balls?" I asked and plopped down on the floor at my mother's feet and leaned back so I could rest my head on her knees.

"Oh I hope not. Who knows we might find a planet that looks like Kansas." Dad said in his usual manner that had mom trying to suppress a giggle.

"Well I for one want to go back to the planet and translate more of that writing." Daniel commented and closed his locker.

"Why?" I asked from my place on the floor.

"Because it's fascinating on how the Ancients made your people."

"Daniel can you not be… you for five minutes." Dad groused and got up to head into the showers.

"Well I for one don't care because the Ancients have been nothing but trouble since you heard about them. They just don't take responsibility for the messes they make and my people are one of the messes." I nearly shouted at him and my mother ran her hand up my forehead and back down my head.

"It's ok." She whispered.

When my people were annihilated I was the soul survivor. It wasn't until years later that I found out it was Ba'al who ordered the death of my pack for the simple reason we couldn't be taken as hosts. Some day I wished to see him on his knees and the gun in my hand. I was lucky that SG-1 found me and brought me to a safe haven allowing me to have a family again.

The locker room had fallen silent and it hung in the air so thick that if one of us wanted we could cut it with a knife. Daniel was ever the archeologist and wanting to understand dead civilizations. I on the other hand didn't care why my people were created. All I knew is that we were created and left to our own devices and now I was the last of my kind as far as I knew.

Five years ago we had come across a mid evil like village where there was an old woman who managed to escape the massacre of our pack. She was nearing the end of her life and told me that I was the last and I would be hunted. To add insult to injury a year later on the same planet we were captured and I had a snake implanted in my head, but due to my conflicting nature the Symbiot soon died and I was left to free my family and get the hell off the planet. My life has been interesting ever since then.

A knocking at the locker room door brought all of us out of the silent contemplation. I got up to pull out my leather wrist band. There was a Sergeant talking to my mother and then looking at me. Whatever he was saying had my mother looking concerned.

"Jade, General Hammond would like to see you in the briefing room." She said and I followed the sergeant out and up to the briefing room.

**GENERAL HAMMONDS OFFICE:**

The airman left me at the stairway where I could see the General talking to some bald man who was making angry gestures at something Hammond said. It wasn't going to be a fun day for me. There was no way I wanted to be in the same room with some guy from the IOA. That was so not happening.

"I don't see the inherit value a little girl has on the frontline team." The bald man said making gestures with his hands.

"She has a very unique talent and Jade has been very useful to this program." General Hammond fired back the color starting to rise in his cheeks.

"Ms. O'Neill has not been properly evaluated by the IOA. And until we can do so she has been put on immediate suspension for gate travel"

"Have you lost your mind?!" I shouted from the door way.

The bald man turned to me and he was wearing a very unfriendly expression. "I assure you Ms. O'Neill that I have not." He replied in a calm cool manner.

"You're a shrub." I muttered and dropped into one of the seats in front of the Generals desk.

"Jade, there are certain procedures for off world team members."

"General I know. But it seems that only the non Tau'ri get this kind of scrutiny." I replied.

"That's not so." The bald man said.

"Mr. Woolsey, please you're not helping. Jade is under my command and frankly I say who is suspended from gate travel not you."

"She will have to be evaluated in the field."

"Stupid pencil pusher." I muttered and General Hammond glared at me.

"SG-1 is back out in the field tomorrow. Feel free to tag along… at your own risk." General Hammond added that last little bit under his breath and I had to keep from snickering too loud.

"Fine, I'll see you then Ms. O'Neill."

"07:30, if you can drag yourself out of bed." I said as he went through the door.

I turned my attention to the General and he shook his head at me like I had seen him to do to my father quite a few times. It was a gesture that meant he didn't know what to do with either him or me.

"Does he really have to go with us tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes he does."

I rolled my eyes and an evil thought popped into my brain. But as quickly as I thought about it was getting the 'don't even think about it' look from General Hammond. Dad got that look a lot too. I hate that look. When you get that look it means you can't have any fun.

"What?"

"Don't" He said.

"Wasn't." I smiled and waited for him to let me leave. He merely shook his head and smiled. When he dealt with me it was like dealing with Jack O'Neill, which doesn't bother me one bit. Being compared to my dad is a high compliment.

"Dismissed Jade."

"Thank you sir." I replied and headed back to the SG-1 locker room hoping that they would still be there.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**GATEROOM:**

**MISSION P3J-601**

I stood with my mother while Dad, Teal'c, and Daniel stood together. Mr. Woolsey stood apart from everyone writing on his tablet computer. The planet on our mission today was **P3J-601. ** The M.A.L.P had shown it to be a nice planet, but what I didn't like was it was devoid of the white sandy beaches. It was a beach but not of the white and sandy variety. It also lacked palm trees and the big drinks with little umbrella's. The gate had begun it's dialing sequence.

The gate had been about to lock onto the seventh chevron when General Hammond aborted the mission. "SG-1 REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM." His voice thundered over the P.A system and as good little subordinates we moved away from the ramp and headed to the briefing room. I was the last one to head out of the gate room next to Woolsey.

"What's going on?"

"Dialing sequence was aborted. Looks like you'll have to wait another day to evaluate me." I replied and headed out before he could say something.

A/N: This is my first attempt to write an SG-1 Fanfiction and it is A/U. So I hope you all are enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

**USS DEADALUS**

I stood looking out at the hyperspace window thinking of how many ways we all could die. Being in space was a step above being in a plane but it was a step in the wrong direction. I hate heights of any kind. My paws should be firmly planted on the ground now in space standing in front of a window looking out at space. This was so not how I wanted to travel to the Pegasus Galaxy.

General Hammond had aborted our mission to inform us that we had to travel to Atlantis. During a search of some of the lower level labs one of the science teams found something that needed Daniel and my mother's technical skills. The fact that the rest of SG-1 was going made no sense. Teal'c would have nothing to do except his Jaffa thing. Dad would sit around with his Yo-Yo most likely. I would have to feel all strange being surrounded by people I didn't know while trying to make my own fun that didn't get me shot. There was nothing to worry about though. I would have to be finding something to do or someone.

"_SG-1, report to the bridge immediately."_ Caldwell announced over the P.A system.

"Great. I wonder what he wants." So I set of to the bridge to see what was up.

**Daniels POV.**

Daniel sat in his temporary quarters reading one of the journals he had managed to find during his time as and Ori. It spoke of Jade's people and how Meredin went through the process of creating them. He had started with two in the beginning. The male was being injected with DNA from some sort of bug and the girl was going through a machine designed to modify someone's genetic structure. There was something in here that he was having trouble deciphering when the call came over the com.

"_SG-1, report to the bridge immediately."_

"Well I'll get to this in another month." Daniel said and grabbed his jacket heading out of his quarters and t the bridge.

**JACK AND SAM'S POV:**

Sam was pinned to the mattress under Jack's weight enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. They rarely had time for this and now was not the opportune time but it was as good as time as any. He trailed his lips over her jaw and down her neck nipping at her collar bone. Sam's hands were nothing if not roving over Jack's back playing over the lines of his firm muscles. They hadn't gotten far when Caldwell's announcement came over the comm. Jack leaned his forehead on the pillow next to Sam's and mouthed "D'Oh".

"Just when things were getting good." Sam commented. She looked around for her shirt and followed Jack to the bridge.

**TEAL'C'S POV:**

Teal'c sat in his quarters surrounded by candle's meditating. There was little to do on this ship except work out and meditate. Sometimes he would find himself trying to Kelnoreem and instead he would sit on the floor and stare into space. He no longer carried a Symbiot inside him.

Teal'c still sat on the floor and watched the hyperspace window as the ship made it's way towards Atlantis. There would be nothing to do there for a while as well. General Hammond had not told them why they were required to go there. When Caldwell's announcement came over the comm Teal'c blew out the candles and headed to the bridge.

**DEADALUS BRIDGE:**

I stood off to side next to my mother while Deadalus dropped out of hyperspace in orbit of Atlantis. The reports on the planet hadn't done it justice. It was a big blue ball much like Earth. Unlike earth however there was less land.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jade that's it."

"It's nothing more than a big blue ball of water."

"Jade why don't you wait until you actually see Atlantis." Mom assured me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It had better look better than the planet." I replied.

"Jade."

"Ok, ok. I'm shutting up." I said and leaned my head against mom's shoulder. There was something about this planet that gave me a bad feeling.

"This is Atlantis you are cleared to land on the south pier."

"You heard them." Caldwell said and we watched as the ship descend through the atmosphere. There was the great city of Atlantis. I had a real bad feeling about this.

**ATLANTIS:**

Heimdall beamed us down into the Atlantis Gate room right in front of the Stargate. Their gate room was bigger and more open than ours was at home. I liked it here if it wasn't the bad feelings I was having.

"That was so very Star Trek." I said and turned to look at their gate.

"Wasn't it cool?" Dad said in his normal tone.

I didn't reply right away choosing to look at the people assembled in the room. Some of them I knew from the SGC. I was glad that they got the chance to experience something new. There were so many different scents that I was having a hard time concentrating on any one thing. Turning around I look at their Stargate and whistled.

"Theirs is cooler." I whispered to Dad.

"Ours is bigger." He replied and gave their gate a once over.

"SG-1, welcome to Atlantis." Dr. Weir stepped out from the crowd and greeted my dad. The last time I saw her she had let us go through the gate so we could stop Anubis from attacking Earth. That was the second time that my father had been given the repository of Ancient knowledge. It wasn't such a fun time because Weir had first told us we would have had to wait, but by then dad would have been dead and we would have been screwed. Weir greeted each member of SG-1 finally coming to me and she hesitated before offering me her hand. The last time I spoke to her it wasn't very friendly and I knew I behaved badly. My father's life had been on the line and she was in my way. Before we went through the gate I apologized for what I had said.

"Jade how nice to see you again." Weir smiled sweetly and offered her hand to me.

"Really?" I asked and shook her hand in greeting.

"I was told you were being temporarily transferred to Atlantis 1 under Col. Sheppard." Weir said and motioned towards her right. There I recognized Sheppard and McKay. The woman to Sheppard's left I assumed was Teyla and the man glaring at me had to be Ronon.

"I guess so, if that's what General Hammond told you." I replied and looked back to my dad.

"It is. So after you find a room there will be a mission briefing at 17:00 hours." Weir said drawing my attention back to Sheppard's team. Dr. Weir let go of my hand and dad pushed me forward towards me temporary team.

"Jade nice to see you again all human looking and everything." Sheppard said offering me his hand.

"Colonel Sheppard." I replied and shook his hand.

"So you're here too." McKay groused and wanted to snarl at him but I kept my cool.

"You might want to be careful Rodney or you might find a wolf in your room again." I winked at him and gave him a wicked grin and growled deep in my throat. That was sound that only an animal could make.

"This is Teyla." Sheppard motioned to his left.

"Right," I replied and looked over at her. She eyed me with a curious gaze but it wasn't an out right glare. "Nice to meet you." I commented and offered her my hand. She hesitated and I dropped my hand.

"The big guy next to her is Ronon." Sheppard nodded his head in Ronon's direction. He had his arms crossed over his broad chest and for a moment I just stared at that chest.

"I'm Jade." I stood in front of him and waited for something to happen. We just stared at each other and I was starting to get annoyed. I offered my hand and to my surprise Ronon accepted. He pulled me so close that I could feel his body heat and I felt a sharp prick on my palm then the tell tale trickle of blood.

"I know what you are." He growled at me and I knew my eyes were amber even before I brought my fist up into his face fast and hard making him let go in shock. I looked down at my hand and saw a deep gash. Funny it didn't hurt before I saw it. That's when the black lines started to spread from the wound. The blade must have been silver. It became harder and harder to breathe right. I could feel the silver spread through my body.

"Daniel!" I heard someone shout. Slowly I was being lowered to the floor and I felt barbs pierce my neck. My breathing slowed and the pain lessened. I felt someone's cold hand on mine.

"Look at her hand."

"The black lines are fading."

"Jade?!"

"I'm fine mom."

"What was that about?" I heard Weir ask.

"She's allergic to silver."

I coughed and pulled out a bandana to wrap around my hand. This was going to be a fun assignment. Looking I noticed that everyone was waiting with baited breath to see what I would do. Each person in the gate room wouldn't meet my eyes except Ronon who now sported a bloody lip. I caught his scent and filed it away in my brain should I feel the need to hunt him and make my point.

"If you do that again I will make sure that you never use your hands for anything." I said in a whisper but everyone heard. Pushing my way though everyone I head up the stairs and into the direction of the living quarters.

**PERSONAL QUARTERS:**

I sprawled out on the cot and let my mother look at my hand. It really sucked being susceptible to silver so very easily. That was my only weakness; silver. I hated it. "How's the hand?"

"Fine mom." I replied and tugged it back before she could put a bandage on it.

"Jade I have to dress the wound." She reasoned.

"It's fine. Besides I heal faster without all that stuff." I replied and curled my fingers over the shallow cut. She just looked and me and brushed some of my hair back from my face with her palm.

The door to my room opened and dad, Daniel, and Teal'c walked in. All three of them looked concerned. Dad sat next to me on the bed and made a move for my hand but I pulled it out of his reach. He just cocked his head to the side and reached for my arm again to look at my hand.

"Mom already looked at it." I said and tried to tug my hand back again.

"Well I'm looking at it now so deal with it." He said and moved my hand at different angles.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"You know what you need?"

"No dad, enlighten me."

"You need pie." He said and rose from the edge of the bed. That was my dad's solution for everything; just eat a slice of pie. Right now I couldn't argue with him.

"Then lead the way." I said and smiled at the rest of my family.

MESS HALL:

As we walked into the mess hall everyone turned to stare at us for a few moments before turning back to their food. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Atlantis 1 sitting at on of the tables near the window. Then I caught Ronon staring at me. Did the man honestly have a death wish?

"You know what I'm just going to go out on the terrace and get some air." I said to dad. Before he could respond I was across he room and heading out the doors. All the while I could feel his gaze boring into my back.

I rested along the railing and watched the water move in its little waves while I scented the air. It was so different from home and yet it wasn't. The feeling had been with me ever since I came here. I felt like I had been here before, but things were different.

"_No!"_

I turned when I heard the scream but there was no one there. Looking around a little more I didn't see anyone so I turned back to watch the water. Whenever I was troubled I would go to my Dad's cabin and watch the water, even though there were no fish.

"_We have to drive them back!"_

Again I turned but there was no one there except me and the water. I shook my head and turned back to stare at the water again. What was it about this place that made people lose their minds?

"You see something?"

I jolted back and my head connected with something solid.

"What the hell?" I shouted and turned to see Ronon holding his nose. There was a little trickle of blood and for a moment I thought, 'Good let him bleed.' Then that little sliver of guilt flooded through me and I pulled out a black bandana and held it to his nose.

"Don't sneak up on a wolf." I said pointedly and applied pressure. He winced a little and wrapped his hand around my wrist. It was like an electric shock that coursed up my arm. Ronon pulled my hand away and I saw that no more blood dripped out of his nose.

"I'll remember that." He growled out and it was like primal music to my ears.

"See that you do." I replied and backed away. I intended to head back inside to where my family. This was going to be one hell of an assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

Note: I am taking this out of first person.

**CAFETERIA:**

Jade came back from the terrace and saw her family sitting with Col. Shepard and the rest of his team. I half expected Ronon to follow me and provoke me again. Rather than turn to see if he was indeed behind her, Jade walked over to their table and sat down next to her mom. She was munching on a sandwich while Jade rested her head on her moms shoulder. Dad and Shepard were having a conversation on black ops tactics when mom offered Jade half of her sandwich. Still having her head on her moms shoulder Jade shook it no. She really wasn't hungry but she took the half anyway just to placate her mother.

"You feeling ok?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go and lie down." Dad leaned over the table to look at his daughter.

"I'm ok, really." Jade said and took a bite out of the sandwich. Setting the half back on her mothers plate Jade got up from the table and decided that she should go lie down for a while. "On second thought, I think that I will take some time and get some sleep." She said and headed away from the table.

**JADE'S QUARTERS:**

Jade walked into her temporary quarters and stripped off her boots and fatigue pants tossing them in the corner. She was glad in only in her black t-shirt and black bikini underwear that really weren't regulation, but who really was going to check. Jade climbed between the sheets that seemed to mold to her body. They were warm and inviting and quickly Jade fell into sleep where her dreams ran rampant.

_Lips roamed over her stomach and hands kneaded her hips gently coaxing them apart so a hard male body cold rest at her center. Jade fisted her hands in the sheets and arched her back into the lips that set fire to her skin. The male moved up her body taking the t-shirt with him, sliding it up ever so slowly. The sensation was wickedly erotic and Jade wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She craned her neck so that the sinful lips could follow her pulse and get to her lips. Turning her head instinctually Jade captured the phantom man's lips with hers. His lips were savage in his conquest to get her to submit to his pace. She roamed her hands over his broad back and felt ever line, ever crevice of the male who covered her in sinful heat and pressure. Who was this man and why couldn't she meet him in real life?_

_While his lips were busy, his hands feathered down her side and rested on her hips. She could feel his fingers hooking into the waist band of her underwear. His intent was to slowly move them down over her hips inch by wicked inch. Jade mirrored his movements and came to rest in the same position. Pressed against her thigh Jade felt the presence of a weapon. Opening her eyes Jade was shocked to find Ronon resting between her thighs with a lazy smile on his face…_

Jade bolted up in her bed sweat dripping down her back and her breath coming in ragged gasps. Why was she dreaming about Ronon? He was a brute and deserving of the nickname 'Cave Man'. But he was a fine specimen of the human condition. He had hard lines and a well defined body that given half the chance Jade would take advantage of and map every inch of him with her tongue and lips and hands. He was by definition HOT and SEXY and definitely male in all his glory. His masculinity called to the wolf inside her. Ronon was dominant and that fired her blood. She had never met a male like him and Jade doubted that she would.

**RONON'S QUARTERS:**

Ronon had come back to his quarters after the encounter with wolf girl. She was something else. There was a defiant streak in her that made him want to test to see how far her dominance ran through her blood. Ronon thought that he would work out in the gym but when he had gotten there the idea hadn't held his attention and he decided to come back to his quarters and just relax. Truth of it was Jade unnerved him. Falling down on the pile he used for a bed Ronon stripped off his shirt and removed his belt setting them over the edge and made sure his hand was near the handle of his weapon. That was how he always relaxed but still remained on guard. Without intention Ronon fell into sleep where dreams took him someplace he never thought he would go.

_Ronon felt a weight settle gently over his wais rising slowly up and down while hands rest on his chest. The hands belonged to a woman. Her skin was soft with a hint of calluses, which meant she was a fighter and a survivor. He felt lips roam over his shoulder and up to his neck where they sought out his lips in a fiery kiss. The woman ground her hips down into his and Ronon felt himself harden in response. It had been a while since he had been with a good woman and right this phantom version was the closest he was going to get. The woman ground her hips into his making him groan._

_Rolling them Ronon settled his weight between her soft thighs and took charge of the kiss. What he wasn't prepared for was the reversal and the woman was back on top. She wove her hands into his dreads and yanked his mouth back to hers. He could handle her kind of roughness. Ronon fisted his hands on her shirt and tried to tug it up and over her head but she took her hands out of his hair and grabbing his arms the phantom woman pinned his arms about his head. Opening his eyes Ronon saw the wolf girl straddling him. She scented the air over his chest and his neck pulling back to look at him. Her eyes had bled to amber and her lips curved in a wickedly sinful smile…_

Ronon sat bolt up and aimed his weapon around the room looking for that wolf. It had felt so real like she was actually there with him. He felt it in his groin and that was what disturbed him the most. She was nothing like the women he was normally interested in. he was interested in woman who were slightly submissive and bent to his will, but he knew that the wolf girl would put up a fight for dominance given half the chance. But he shouldn't be thinking of things like that, she wasn't human.

**GYM:**

Jade had been so disturbed by her dream that she felt the need to pound out her fury. The dream hadn't lasted long but the impression that was made burned along her skin. He had felt so real and then so phantom like all at the same time. There was nothing like the feelings he had inspired in her. She just started to work out her fury when a familiar scent entered.

Teal'c stood in the doorway and watched the young woman circle the punching bag delivering swift kicks and punches. First her left then her right connected with the bag with resounding thuds that mingled with her heaving breathing from the exertion of the work out. Jade kicked hard at the bag and made it start to swing so she could work on dodging as well as attacking. Teal'c stood to watch her for a minute and graded her on her form. She was still dropping her left elbow when she went in with a right hook. Her movements were fast and lethal had the punching bag been a human. Teal'c watched and she pivoted and drove her forearm into the hard leather leaving a loud thud in her wake.

Moving back into combat stance Jade circled the bag again. First a right hook, left jab combo and then a swift right kick had the bag swinging a good bit. She managed to dodge it a few times before realizing that she was being watched. When she turned to see Teal'c watching her Jade forgot about the bag and it hit her square in the back taking her to the matt.

"Is something bothering you Jade?" Teal'c asked as he walked over to her to hand the young girl a towel. She took it and mopped at the sweat on her brow. It had only been twenty minutes since she had left them and it looked to Teal'c that she had been here for an hour.

"No, I just thought that I would burn the rest of the silver out of my body with a good, hard work out." Jade almost wanted to kick herself for saying 'hard' with the memory of phantom Ronon against her body.

Teal'c watched as she wiped at her bare arms. Jade had changed from her black t-shirt to a standard issue muscle shirt. With her wearing that he could see the burn mark marring her left shoulder. She had sustained that wound saving Dr. Frasier. He could remember her acting strange that day they had gone to help an SG team that had come under attack. They had nearly lost her that day had it not been for Janet. The good doctor had saved two lives that day. From time to time Teal'c could still hear the terrified cry of Major Carter and the fearful look of his best friend O'Neill as they thought their daughter had died in the field.

"You have a haunted look in your eyes." Teal'c commented and walked over to the girl who had made him part of her new family. She was so young when her life had fallen apart and for SG-1 to give her a new home was something wonderful. Teal'c had watched her grow and mature the way he could not see of his son. It was poor substitute but the proud Jaffa would not trade it for anything. He placed a hand on her right shoulder making Jade look at him. There was something in her eyes but he could not place what was bothering her.

"It's just the silver. I look like this every time I'm poisoned." Jade huffed out a laugh. She rested her left hand on his arm and Teal'c could feel the subtle shaking of her over worked muscles. Jade tried to pull her hand away when she knew Teal'c felt her quivering but he grabbed it and started to rub at the muscles in her arm. His fingers accidentally grazed the cut that was still in her palm and Jade yanked her hand back with a hiss of pain.

"You need to rest." Teal's whispered.

"I'll be fine. I think I am just going to go for a walk." Jade replied and headed past her uncle out into the hallway to explore the famous Atlantis.

**TERRACE:**

Jade had found her way to a secluded terrace. The breeze coming off the water was warm and it lulled her aching muscles. Climbing up onto the wide railing Jade sat and looked out at the endless expanse of water. It was nothing compared to home, her home. Jade would sit for hours on the little dock at her dad's cabin and watch the water. Sometimes there would be a ripple from a bug, but not by a fish, there were no fish. As much as her father would like to believe that there were fish in his little lake there weren't. The sounds of nature would soothe her and for a while Jade could imagine that it was just her in the peaceful setting. No Goa'uld or Ori looking for new and inventive ways to destroy the human race on Earth. Just as she had herself convinced that she was a normal human girl Jade would catch her fathers scent as she came near the dock and all of it would come crashing back in one her. There were intergalactic troubles that she was apart of. She had chosen to join the battle to fight for survival. At first had been survival from the snake heads, now it was the Ori. As she thought Jade felt the gold scratch marks. If she ever found Bastet, that Goa'uld would pay. But for now the Ori were top priority. They were sweeping across the Milky Way Galaxy like a plague; a plague that the SGC had no cure for. Now the frontline team was here on Atlantis, the home of the Ancients, just so Daniel could translate some moldy old books left behind in the exodus.

Jade looked down at her cut palm and traced the edges of the wound that was rapidly healing. When she had gotten here Ronon had poisoned her and not three hours later she was having an erotic dream about him. She could see why any woman would dream about him, he was a survivor and that was a quality to draw any alpha female wolf to a man.. He had every characteristic that would lure a woman into his bed, but Jade got the sense that that wasn't what he was after. No, he wanted the death of all Wraiths in this galaxy. More than likely he wanted her death as well for simply being a wolf.

Thinking back on everything that had happened to her Jade's right hand wandered up to the burn scar on her left shoulder. That day she had saved Janet she was certain that she would die from her wounds. She could remember fighting for her life as Daniel tried to stop the bleeding under Janet's careful albeit hurried instructions. All of her life flashed before her from the death of her pack to nearly losing her new family on different occasions. It was a welcome relief when she had woken up in the infirmary on the base surrounded by her parents and Teal'c, Daniel, and Janet who was sporting a sling for her broken collar bone. At that moment she had wanted to cry. Her family was there and she was still alive. Jade could remember Janet leaning over her whispering thanks for all that the wolf had done for her. Before she left Janet kissed Jade on her forehead and let the young woman slip back into sleep. In the blackness of sleep Jade had no dreams… for once.

Jade was brought out of her thoughts by his scent, Ronon was coming near her. He had a very distinctive scent and against her minds orders Jade's blood began to boil. She had only heard rumors about such things from other wolves that she had met in her travels. They said that it was sign that you found your mate for life. But he was from another world and a whole different way of thinking not to mention that this was his galaxy, not hers. She could never think like him, or even act like him. Jade was a hunter a predator. Ronon could never be her mate, it was impossible even though he had survived four years of being hunted by the Wraith. That only proved that he was survivor, but a survivor was something worthy of a healthy alpha female, and Jade was an alpha. It was in her blood to seek out the strongest male, and Ronon was as strong as they came.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a wolf like that. I may forget my manners and attack you." Jade said idly without turning around on the railing. He came up behind her and put his hands on either side of her blocking her in. If she wanted to turn around she couldn't. He was about a head taller than her. With her sitting on the railing it put his lips close to her ear.

"Would you really prove to everyone that you're an animal?" Ronon growled and a shiver ran up Jade's spine. It wasn't a shiver of fear, but a shiver of pure unadulterated need.

"Would you?" Jade growled back trying to ignore her body. She turned to him and looked right into his eyes. His eyes had fire and rage in them. Ronon looked away and noticed the burn scar marring her left shoulder. The shirt she wore prevented him from seeing the entire scar but he could tell that it was bigger than what was being shown.

"What happened?" Ronon asked quietly.

"It happened saving someone I love." Jade answered. Janet was apart of her new pack and her family and she did feel love for the doctor. Cassie, Janet's daughter, was practically Jade's best friend and sister. They had grown up together the tens years they had been on Earth. Sometimes Jade would envy Cassie and the normal life her best friend got to have. Jade was a wolf and she had certain troubles being around others. They had tried her out in normal school but after she had had a fight with another girl two years older than her Carter and O'Neill pulled her out of school and she was taught by Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack. It was the best education Jade could have ever gotten.

Jade felt more than saw Ronon back up so she could get off the railing. Turning around she slide down and stayed against the rail. He was unpredictable and until she could figure him out Jade would stay out of his reach and combat zone. Course if he decided to come closer to her she would have no escape. As if reading her mind Ronon caged her with his body and instantly Jade was encompassed by his scent. It filled her lungs and dulled her brain. Ronon smelled delicious, good enough to eat. If she ever needed to find him all she would have to do is scent the air and track him like the predator she was. Jade looked up to see Ronon staring at her intently. He leaned in close and it seemed to her that he as going to kiss her despite the hate she could smell coming off him.

"Hey Ronon, there you are buddy." John Sheppard came out onto the terrace to see Ronon and Jade. His friend backed away like he had been burned and Jade moved to the doorway.

"Sheppard," Ronon said and cast a glance over to Jade.

"Are we having problems?" John asked and looked from his friend to Jade.

"No, Ronon was telling me how I shouldn't sit on the rail. I might fall off." Jade said quickly.

**GATE ROOM:**

Jack and Sam stood in the gate room just looking around. It was spacious and open, nothing like the gate room in Cheyenne Mountain. For one the Atlantis Gate Room had windows and natural light streaming in. But the Colonel and his Major longed to be back on Earth and on their own turf. A war was being waged and they were in another Galaxy waiting for Daniel to decipher some old writing. At least this time they weren't on some mud ball of a planet where an attack could happen at any time from Ori soldiers. That was a plus in favor of Atlantis.

"Would you look at this place? It's a scientist's wet dream." Carter commented and turned around looking at all of the detail while Jack looked at her. When she was doing the scientist thing she was sexy in Jacks eyes. Course Sam could be covered in mud and still be sexy to him. It was the soldier in him.

"Why don't you go and look around?" Jack said and Carter turned to him.

"You sure?" She asked and Jack jerked his head over in the direction of the stairs that would lead to some of the mail level labs.

"Go have fun." Jack replied and looked up in time to see his favorite wolf in the whole Galaxy descend the stairs. "Jade will keep her old man company."

"What?" Jade asked and then smiled. She tugged at the hem of her shirt in an effort to try and cover up the mark on her hip but the shirt was too short and she just left it alone. "Yeah sure."

"I… ok. I'll see you two later." Carter said and almost ran up the stairs.

"So, you seen what Space Monkey is translating?" Jack asked idly as he and Jade strolled down the hall.

"Nope, I was in the Gym."

"Thought you were sleeping?"

"Couldn't, so I decided to burn the rest of the silver out of my body." Jade replied and Jack looked over in time to see his daughter's hand shaking. He stopped and took her hand looking at the cut. She had taken the bandana off and was allowing air to get to it. Shaking his head Jack placed his hand on Jade's left shoulder and felt the burn scar. He remembered that day. The Jaffa soldier that had shot Jade hadn't lived long enough to hurt anyone else. Jack had made sure of that, even after every thing they had been through. Jade may have been born on another planet, but Jack had come to love her as his own and it brought him and SG-1 closer together and made them the family they were today.

"You really need to have this stitched." Jack said but Jade removed her hand from his grasp shoving it in her pocket.

"It's fine." Jade mumbled.

"And that was when we…" Jade and Jack turned to see Rodney McKay come around the corner with Teyla. Jade smiled at Teyla and then flashed a deadly grin at Rodney making in him back up a step. The wolf noticed Teyla's gaze track to her shoulder and the burn scar. It was the first thing that drew anyone's attention.

"Hi Teyla," Jade smiled again.

"Jade, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok, just roaming around your wonderful city."

"The Ancestors truly left a marvelous city. I see you are looking better."

"Yeah who would have thought a little antigen AG and a work out would do me worlds of good." Jade laughed. Course the source of her mood had to be that dream about Ronon. Despite the star of the dream it had put Jade in a good mood. Why would she dream about him in such a way after they had only just met? It made no sense. 'Stop it Jade.' She chided herself and focused back on the conversation.

"All we had to do was make a super conductor…"

"I don't care." O'Neill said but Rodney still continued to talk about whatever he was going on about.

"JACK!!"

"Thank God." Jack muttered ad turned to see Daniel rushing towards them with a very old book in his hand. Jade immediately smelled the blood that had been soaked into its pages. She immediately took a step back.

"Jack, this text is amazing. It speaks about a colony of wolves that Meredin found…"

"Daniel, we've had this talk. Plain simple words, if you please." Jack held up his hands. Jade giggled behind her father.

"No giggling." Jack said without turning to his daughter.

"Jack," Daniel put a little whine in his voice reminding her of a little kid.

"Daniel," Jack said.

"Ok, look this book is all about how the Ancients created Jade's people. Now I have one like it but that one is only half complete. This is the full text." Daniel sounded so excited, but neither Jack nor Jade could see why. It was just some old book with writing in it. Now jade liked to read a good novel, but not something that reeked of blood. Daniel stepped closer to her and Jade took a step back.

"Jade it's just a book."

"I know, but I don't want that thing near me." Jade said and eyed the book with suspicion.

"Is something wrong?" Teyla came up to Jade's.

"That book is soaked in blood. I can smell it." Jade whispered and curled her lip in a snarl.

"Ew," Daniel said dropping the book so he could wipe his hands on his BDU jacket.

"I that case keep it away from me too." Jack said. Rodney looked around at all of them and being Rodney he picked up the book and looked it over

"There is nothing wrong with this." Rodney said. Taking it with him he went to one of the labs. For once Jade was glad that Rodney was around but she wasn't about to say that out loud. She still didn't like him because he had nearly killed Teal'c.

**TERRACE:**

John Sheppard watched as Jade walked away. Then he turned to Ronon and noticed that the former runner was watching her leave. He had this interesting look on his face; it was a mixture of curiosity and something akin to lust. John knew that Jade was attractive but he was older than her and she was Col. O'Neill's daughter. That automatically made her off limits to anyone. But from what he saw of Ronon's look that didn't matter to him. As much as he passed over the looks of all the woman here, it was different to see him actually looking at Jade.

"So, are you rethinking your earlier opinion of Jade?" John asked.

"No, she's still an animal." He said in his gruff tone.

"Well, she may be that, but she is also a team member. Try not to kill her huh." John said and clapped Ronon on the back. As Sheppard walked away Ronon couldn't help but see Jade's face in his mind. She was a sight to behold. Why would she be here and why were her people back in this galaxy. When the Ancestors left so did the wolves, well most of them had. That was until his people had tracked them all down and killed them. The wolves were nearly as infectious as the Wraith. Ronon would just bide his time and wait for her to turn on them and side with the Wraith. It was what the rest of her people had done. He just hoped that more of those dreams wouldn't haunt him. Having sex dreams were one thing, but having a sex dream about a Wolf was not something Ronon wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

Note: This chapter contains adult themes and situations.

**ATLANTIS BREIFING ROOM:**

**TWO WEEKS**

Jade sat next to her dad and watched as Rodney McKay talked about a new planet that they would be exploring using a Power Point presentation. She had to resist the urge to giggle because her m other and Uncle Daniel did the same thing. The wolf idly glanced over at the table her dad had borrowed and she noticed that he was doodling a pretty good likeness of Homer Simpson. The Simpsons were her dad's all time favorite cartoon. Just when she thought she would burst out laughing Jade noticed that Ronon had glanced her way. But he wasn't looking at her he was staring at her shoulder once again. Out of curiosity Jade glanced at Teyla and she was also staring at the burn scar. Under the guise of trying to pay attention to McKay's presentation better Jade turned her chair so that her left shoulder was facing away from Ronon and Teyla's gazes, but that also made Jade have to pay attention to D. McKay instead of watching her Dad draw Homer thinking about doughnuts. She really had preferred to watch her dad while he doodled.

"What's the big deal with this planet anyway?" Jade suddenly asked.

"Well, it was an Ancient strong hold and we are likely to find Zed.P.M's there." McKay said.

"But how likely are you to find a ZPM, or two for that matter?" Jade asked.

"We won't know until we actually go and check. That's the whole point of exploration."

"The whole point of exploration is to get you captured or worse... killed." Jade shot back and rose from her chair. She stalked out of the briefing with all eyes on her retreating back. It wasn't the first time she had walked out on a briefing that she felt had no point. Everyone always took it in stride when she did because she didn't think like humans thought. Jade had been in too many situations where either her Uncle's nearly died or her parents were captured and tortured. It was a little repetitive by the bad guys and for once Jade was happy to be out of her home galaxy for a little while even if she had to be stuck on Atlantis, the home of the mad scientist referred to as the Ancients. If that wasn't egotistical she didn't know what was.

**ATLANTIS GATE ROOM:**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Ronon watched as Jade fiddled with the gun holstered at her hip. The blonde, Sam Carter, was next to her holding a P90. When Jade had her 9mm the way she wanted it the wolf reached for the P90 and clipped it to the anchor that she wore under the jacket. HE couldn't stop from watching her. Everything she did was one fluid movement. It had to have something to do with the way the Ancestors made her. The wolf was beautiful and deadly all in the same package. Ronon could tell that she was capable of killing and not giving a second thought about it.

"Are we going to have problems?" John Sheppard noticed his friend staring at Jade with a look of suspicion and curiosity.

"No,"

"Then stop looking at her like you want to kill her." John replied. Ronon looked at him and his expression clearly read: She could try and she might just succeed

Jade happened to glance over at Ronon and caught a look from him that had her confused. It wasn't the rage and hatred she had seen earlier it was more like curiosity. Why would he be curious about her, he had tried to poison her with Silver earlier. But she couldn't hold onto her righteous anger about the whole silver thing because she knew he was reacting on instinct the same way she did. 'Maybe he had some Wolf blood in him somewhere in his history?' Jade thought but immediately dismissed the idea because he didn't smell like a wolf.

**UNKNOWN PLANET:**

**DESIGNATION- P3J258**

Jade stepped through the gate and looked around the clearing. When she looked at the gate behind her it had moss and vines growing along the base and the vines had started to climb over the chevrons. All in all this planet didn't seem too bad. Taking a step off the platform she caught a whiff of something but she wasn't sure what it was. It could have been an animal or a human hiding in the forest to the left. Jade strained her hearing to try and fix a position on the sound. Without thinking Jade unhooked her pack and moved in the direction of the sound. She heard her father try and call her back but she was in hunter mode. It was hard to stop her when she was like this. _Sniff_. There it was again, that scent. Dropping in to a crouch Jade scanned the underbrush. Waiting; waiting for it to run or charge her. Jade caught sight of something and decided to head in after it. In a motion faster than the human eye Jade dived into the brush to haul out a boy of about 11 shaking from fear.

"Don't...don't kill me." He pleaded and fell to the ground. Jade scented him and he smelled like a wolf.

"Are you a wolf?" She asked coming down to his level in a non threatening manner to show him she would hurt him.

"Yes... I'm Rameal of the Flesheaters clan." The boy looked at her with forest green eyes. Those eyes told of fear and horror. He looked to have been hiding for a few weeks. Jade had flashes of her past and the destruction of her pack at the hands of the Goa'uld. She had to blink back the tears and concentrate on the boy.

"I'm Jadira, the first daughter of the Blooddrinks Clan. What happened to you?" Jade stood and offered the boy her hand. He took it just as the others were showing up.

"Oh great another kid." Rodney groaned.

"Nice with the sympathy McKay." Jade's mother scolded him and she heard him sigh.

"You're a Blooddrinker? We thought all of you had left with the Ancestors, or had been killed off." Rameal said looking at Jade with awe. Back when he people had lived with the Ancients the wolves had been divided into two different groups. The Flesheaters were mainly used for breeding and replenishing the ranks, while the Blooddrinkers were the soldiers and the warriors of the species. When a Flesheater was born and the Ancients would either make it a breeder or raise its status to a Blooddrinker and make it a soldier to defend them. As the battle waged on between the wraith and the Ancients her people had become stronger but no where near ready to become a combat force. So when the Ancients had to leave they took all the Blooddrinkers and half the Flesheaters through the gate and left the other to fend for themselves. Apparently they had survived to thrive on a distant planet.

"Blooddrinker?" Ronon muttered and placed his hand on his sidearm.

Jade put her hand on the boys shoulder while she said, "Blooddrinkers, it's my clan. I'm part of the warrior of my people." The boy fell to his knees again and Jade followed him cupping his face to make him look at her. "We're not going to hurt you. Can you..." Birds took off from trees in the distance making everyone jump into a combat stance. The boy huddled at Jade's feet and she searched for the sound as did the members of her team.

"I think we should get out of here Colonel." Carter muttered.

"Yeah, alright. Let's head back to the gate. Jade bring the boy." O'Neill said and took point at the small group headed off back towards the gate. Ronon fell in beside Jade while the wolf girl took the boy by the hand. She wouldn't admit it but having Ronon near her helped to steady her mind and made her better able to concentrate.

The gate was still deserted when SG-1 and Atlantis-1 returned to gate back to the city. When the chevrons engaged and the event horizon formed Jae felt the boy move back out of instinct. She went to stand behind him and showed him the others who walked through. "It's ok. We are going to the home of the Ancestors." Jade whispered to the boy. She, Rameal, and Ronon were the last to step through the gate and return to Atlantis.

**ATLANTIS:**

**INFIRMERY**

Sam looked at the little boy sitting on the gurney while Dr. Beckett checked him out. She was having flashes of when they had found Jade all those years ago. Her daughter had been living in the woods of her home planet for nearly a month when SG-1 had found her. She had attacked Teal'c out of fear and simply because he was a Jaffa. Sam was the one to go over to Jade and holding out her hand like you would to a frightened animal, Carter got the girl to trust her...

_Carter looked to Col. O'Neill and then crouched low in a non threatening gesture towards the little girl who had crystal clear blue eyes. Sam outstretched her hand as if she was trying to get to know a frightened animal. The girl looked form Carters hand to Teal'c, then to Daniel, and finally on O'Neill. The frightened child turned back to Carter and in an animal display sniffed the air around her hand._

_"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." Carter mad her voice soft and soothing. A few more minutes of thinking and the small girl came slowly over to Sam falling into her lap. Carter picked her up and Col. O'Neill had suggested back then to head back to the gate..._

"Thinking about Jade when she was younger?" Jack was behind Sam and he knew what she had been thinking about because he had thought the same thing. His daughter had been that frightened when they had found her.

"Yeah, it's hard not to. But he could still have family alive on that planet." Carter said as she watched the little boy.

"Teal'c, Daniel, Teyla, and Sheppard are back there checking things out." Jack whispered and watched the boy as well. He also placed his hand on the small of Carters back offering some measure of comfort to her. This reminded him too strongly of their own daughter. Just as he finished saying where Daniel was a voice came of the comm system announcing an incoming traveler.

**ATLANTIS GYM:**

Ronon stood looking at the sparring dummy. He had come here with the intent of letting off some steam. But he stood here thinking about the look on Jade's face when she had encountered the boy. It was never a look he had thought he would have seen on a wolf's face, but it had been there. Ronon was about to hit the sparring dummy when Sheppard came in and cast a look between the dummy and Ronon. What could have caused Jade to react the way she did when she aw the boy. He had heard from John that her people had been wiped out and she was the only survivor. It was a hard thing to live with; survivors guilt.

"So, that was an interesting mission. When we went back we found the boys village. We told him that he was being treated at our camp and we would return him soon." John said and noticed Ronon wasn't paying attention.

"Uh huh."

"They invited us to come back." John tried again.

"Did you see the look on Jade's face?" Ronon asked suddenly looking at Sheppard.

"Yeah, kinda of hunted and distant." Sheppard replied. Ronon looked towards him and decided to go and see her. For some reason he needed to make sure she was doing ok after what she had seen.

"I'll catch you later Sheppard." Ronon said and made his way to Jade's quarters. He was curious to see how she was doing. He knew what she must be going through. He had to deal with a deep sense of agony when he went back to his home world after that Wraith had made him a runner again. Ronon had been flooded with memories of his people dying and the memory of HER death as well. Her face would swim into his mind when he least expected it. She always would, but now Ronon had been thinking about Jade more and more as she spent time here around him. He had watched her a few days ago sparring against Teal'c. The young wolf held her own quite nice against the older man.

**JADE'S QUARTERS:**

Jade hadn't wanted to stay in the infirmary with the little boy, it reminded her too much of what had happened to her and how she had been found. Her parents had found her living in the woods like an animal, like the wolf she was. Every now and then she would see something that would remind her of her life before SG-1, before Earth, and before her pack had been massacred by the Goa'uld and Jaffa who served. If she thought hard enough she could hear the staff weapon blasts and hear the cries of her people as they died. She could even smell the charred remains of her own family as their house burned to the ground. Jade had been the only one to escape the inferno and that was because he father had pried open a small piece of the door and shoved her through. At that moment there had been no thought only reaction. Jade ran for the woods and didn't stop. She had only been ten years old for two hours when she had taken her first life. It had been one of the Jaffa soldiers and he had tried to kill her. Dodging him she took a shard of glass that had been busted out from one of the windows. When he made a grab for her Jade struck out with the shard and slit his throat. Blood poured from his wound and she watched with detached fascination as he choked on his own blood. The Jaffa tried to reach out for her casting some of his blood on her as she moved back out of his reach. It was then that she ran once more for the woods and stayed there till Jack and Sam found her and took her to her new home.

She hadn't heard the door open but she knew that Ronon stood in her quarters. He just watched her and she knew he could see the tense muscles in her back and shoulders. Jade wanted to turn around and tell him to get out and say some other vile things to him but Jade couldn't get her tongue to form the words. So she just stood there and waited for him to move. He did and as he came close Jade just waited. It came as a shock when Ronon put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other rested gently under her chin. She felt his fingers running lightly over the scar on her shoulder. For right now they were not Wolf and human, they were man and woman. Today Jade had a violent reminder of her past and the only one to see the horror in her eyes had been Ronon. She wasn't sure if her mom and dad had seen it but Ronon had and that didn't bother her. It should have, Jade realized but she couldn't bring herself to be worked up about it. Cautiously she leaned her head against his jaw and sighed. Jade had never though that she would have to see another child displaced from their pack and family by death.

Ronon didn't know why he had come to the wolf, but something told him he needed to go to her. She was more woman than animal but she still registered to him as an animal. Ronon couldn't help but be here with her. Even though she was a wolf something in her very nature drew him to her. Ronon hadn't even looked at another woman since coming to Atlantis but he found himself watching Jade with a possessive look that warned other men to leave her be. Why was he like this for an animal that brought nothing but problems to his people, when Ronon had people to call his own? No, his people had been culled by the Wraith. He was certain that he was the only one left. Ronon felt as she shifted closer but she was also sinking towards the ground. Ronon didn't want to hurt her by trying to keep her on her feet, so he followed her down the floor and continued to hold her. Still she said nothing, Jade still had to be in shock whatever the shock had to be. She had seen something reflected in the small boy's face that reminded her of something horrible. It wasn't like she would tell him what that horrible memory was.

Jade sensed where Ronon's thought had taken his mind and so she spoke, "My pack was attacked when I was ten years old. My people were massacred and I was the only survivor. That little boy reminded me of the horror I witnessed." She knew her voice was devoid of emotion but she couldn't bring herself to put the needed feeling into her voice. If she did then Jade would end up crying and she didn't want to do that in front of Ronon. She was still confused by his presence here, and doubly so because he was holding her and not trying to poison her. Ronon pulled her tighter towards him and thought on her words. Maybe she wasn't the vile beast he first thought her to be. Ronon turned his face and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. Jade just sank into him even more and let her tears fall silently. There was nothing wrong with crying, just crying in front of a stranger. Jade wouldn't cry in front of Ronon.

Ronon felt Jade shaking lightly. He held her closer and in an unusual display Ronon picked Jade up and walked towards the bed with her cradled in his arms as if she weighed nothing more than a rag doll. He sat on the bed and continued to hold her. She was still shedding her silent tears. Ronon felt them soak through the fabric of his shirt but he said nothing. It was better for her to let out all her emotions at what she had seen then let them fester under the surface. Jade turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his warm body closer to her. She felt cold inside and she couldn't seem to get warm. Ronon was warm and he was here with her when he shouldn't be. He hated her, yet he was here offering comfort to a lowly wolf that he had tried to poison. Why was he here? What did he want?

"Why are you here?" Jade whispered and looked into his eyes. His eyes spoke of pain and loss. He knew what she had been through because he lost his people as well. Maybe not in the same way as Jade but he had lost his home and his way of life.

"You shouldn't be alone, not after what you had seen today." Ronon whispered and slightly tightened his hold on her. Jade felt her shoulders shudder and more tears threaten to fall.

**ATLANTIS CONTROL ROOM:**

Daniel had seen Jade head off towards the crew quarters, but the odd thing was the Ronon followed her. He didn't think anything of it until he heard Sheppard and Teyla talking about the weird way Ronon had reacted on the planet. Daniel was in the control room going over the M.A.L.P information on one of the computers when Jack and Sam came in.

"Hey Daniel, have you seen Jade?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she headed off towards her quarters. How's the boy?" Daniel asked not bothering to look up from the computer.

"The boy s healthy, he's just…" Sam dropped off and looked at Jack. Daniel had reported back after the scouting mission to tell them that there were more people on the planet. It seemed that the boy had just gotten lost and the parents were really eager to get their son back. Weir had authorized a return trip to take the boy home. All they were waiting for was a clean bill of health from Beckett.

"Reminds you of how we found Jade?" Jack asked and Sam nodded.

Sam left the Colonel and Daniel in the Control Room. She decided to head towards Jade's quarters. If she was as shaken by the little boy then Sam could only imagine how Jade was feeling. Seeing the little boy shaking with fear and hiding in the bushes must have reminded Jade of how her village was destroyed. When Doctor Beckett took care of the boy's small wounds he would go back to his home world where his people were still alive.

Sam walked on as if she was in a daze. She avoided people in the hallways and made it to her daughter's quarters. The door opened soundlessly to reveal Ronon sitting on the bed with a sleeping Jade in his arms. Sam was momentarily stunned. When they had first gotten here Ronon had poisoned Jade with silver and now he was holding her while she slept. Sam knew that seeing the boy like that must have conjured memories for Jade.

Ronon looked over to see the girls mother standing in the doorway. He moved just a fraction of an inch in surprise. Jade shifted and tightened her arms around his neck but remained sleeping. Ronon was starting to get uncomfortable with Maj. Carter watching him.

"She… just sorta fell asleep." He muttered but remained where he was. In the back of his mind he was thinking about how nice this had been, just holding Jade like this even though she was a wolf. When he had been a boy his parents had told him about a race that had been favored by the ancestors and that they should be protected at all cost. Two years later a group of Jades people had come to his home world, but things from there had gone in a different direction. The wolves that had come to his planet had tried to take over and killed so many, including his parents leaving Ronon with an uncle.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Sam whispered while keeping her eyes on Jade's sleeping form.

"She seemed to need someone." Ronon said and unconsciously ran his hand over her hair. Jade wasn't like the others, the ones who had come to his world before the Wraith.

"If you want I can…" Sam started to say but Ronon shook his head and leaned back against the head board. She walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam put her hand gently on Jade's shoulder, right over the residual staff weapon injury. Jade moved slightly in her sleep but still remained unconscious. Carter stood up and cast one glance back towards her daughter and Ronon.

"I'm not gonna kill her if that's what you are worried about." Ronon said. In truth it was what Sam was worried about. She had seen the look on his face when he had poisoned her. He had enjoyed it. But now he was allowing her to lay on him asleep. Nothing ever ceased to amaze her anymore. If Jade could fall into a sound sleep with him, then Sam could trust up to a point that he wasn't going to stick a silver knife in her daughters back.

"Just when she wakes up make sure she gets something to eat." Sam replied and walked out. As she walked back towards her temporary quarters Sam couldn't get the image of Jade and Ronon out of her head. The younger man looked relaxed and yet on guard with Jade in his arms. The only question now is what will Jack do if he would see them like that?

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Jade stood on the balcony and watched the water. An hour ago she had woken up and Ronon wasn't there. For one it confused her and two it made her mad. And she had no right to be mad at him. But he managed to turn her world completely upside down. Ronon was really an enigma and Jade was becoming irritated. When she had past him in the hall he hadn't looked twice at her. Of course that had hurt her but she hadn't let that play on her face. Now here she stood watching the waves letting the gentle sound take away all her thoughts and allowing her body to calm.

"Hey,"

Jade turned around looked into the hooded gaze of Ronon Dex. The clouds cast him into shadows and Jade found herself liking the way he looked like that. It gave him more of a dangerous man feeling. He had held her for the better part of the day while she slept. During that time he had thought of different things that would happen when she woke. Ronon had felt her twitch and shift in her slumber. It was clear to him that she was in the grips of a light nightmare, nothing as strong at what she had seen in the face of that little boy. He had wondered why she had looked so haunted, but that would be something to discuss for another time.

"What?" Jade crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head. She was trying to give the impression of nonchalance. But she could sense that he wasn't fooled.

"I would have waited around till you were awake but Sheppard needed me…" Ronon started to say

"To what, kick his ass?" Jade asked. Why was she getting mad? It's not like he was her lover. Ronon moved closer to her and without thinking pulled the wolf girl into his arms melding his lips to hers. This was insane. Ronon hadn't so much as looked at another woman since he had been here and now he was kissing a wolf. But not just any wolf, this wolf girl called to his primitive side and to the side of him that had long been with out the touch of a good woman. So why was he here with this woman?

Jade pulled back and looked at him, her eyes wide with suspicion, "What did you do that for?" Her voice was raw with the beginnings of lust. What senses Ronon had could tell that she was getting turned on.

"I don't know." Ronon replied and he still held Jade in his arms. She was soft and yielding but she was also strong with muscle you never would have known was there unless you were feeling her with skilled hands.

Jade scented the air between them. She could smell his lust for her just as she could smell her own. He was strong and a skilled warrior, everything a wolf of her breeding would want. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while his hands lifted her up to place her on the railing. Jade stared into his eyes and noted that they seemed to come alive with and internal fire burning through his blood.

"Not here." Jade gasped. Ronon let her slide off the railing where she led him towards the hanger bay. She led him into the nearest Puddle Jumper. It wasn't the most ideal place but it was the closest.

Ronon secured the door and then turned towards Jade. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly pull her towards him. Ronon ravaged her mouth while his eager hands roamed her back. Her shirt was in his way and he needed to feel her skin against his. Taking his lips from hers Ronon took her shirt off first. Jade mirrored his actions. The shirt he wore was a soft yielding fabric that slid up his chest and pealed off his arms. It was long sleeved and hid most of his wonderful body from view. Jade planted gentle kisses over his skin and listened as Ronon's heart beat sped up. With her advanced hearing, Jade heard the rushing of his blood through his veins.

Ronon rested his hands on her hips after she divested him of his shirt. He slid his hands up her sides and around to the back clasp of her bra. Jade locked her gaze with him and did not try to stop him when he unhooked her bra. The straps fell off her shoulders and Ronon peeled it the rest of the way down her arms. Using his hands to cup her breasts Ronon knelt in front of Jade and placed kisses on her rapidly heating skin. The way she tasted was unlike any other woman Ronon had had. He kissed along the edge of her pants encountering three gold scratch marks. But he didn't stop there. Ronon removed one of his hands and unbuttoned the green fatigues she wore. Jade fisted her hands in his dreads in an effort to keep herself standing. Her heart was racing and her breathing was ragged. If she wasn't careful she was going to fall down. Jade tugged lightly on his hair to make him stop. Ronon looked up the line of her body and saw her resolve in her eyes. She wanted this and she wanted him.

Jade backed herself up against the bulkhead that would separate the cockpit from the back of the Puddle Jumper. It wasn't that she was worried about someone seeing her; it was that someone might see her and tell her father about it. The door was secured and Ronon continued his assault on her senses. He blocked her against the wall with his body and again he ran his hands down her side to the top of her thighs. Offering a light squeeze Ronon started to slide her fatigues down her shapely legs so they pooled on the floor. Jade reached her hand towards his leather pants but he stopped her. She looked at him but soon caught on. Ronon pulled to him again taking her mouth with his. She tasted so sweet that he could get drunk off her. This was crazy, he had only known her for two weeks, yet here he was kissing her and getting hard from a wolf girl. Ronon wanted her badly and he knew that after this there would always be a trace of her on him.

Jade couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to be intimate with him and he was going to be her first. This made her tremble and that only served to heighten her anticipation. Jade looked down to see Ronon dip his fingers under the waist band of her underwear, but he stopped and placed light kisses on her brand. She sucked in a breath and leaned her head back against the bulkhead.

Ronon stood up and leaned against Jade. Her skin felt so hot against his that is was driving him mad. Jade put her hands on his waist and traced the edges of the waistband with her fingers until she encountered the bulge in the front. Her fingers shook as she untied the leather cord that kept them closed. Ronon moved her hands away and divested her of the remaining piece of clothing she had on. Jade took the opportunity to slide down Ronon's pants to free him from the confining leather. She had seen men's bodies before but nothing like Ronon. There was nothing about him that wasn't perfect.

He kissed her again and this time he picked her up to pin her against the bulkhead. Jade could feel him between her thighs. She shifted a little and the head of his cock slipped into her. There was a slight stinging pain, but it quickly subsided as Ronon slid all the way into her. Ronon looked at her and she knew that he knew this was her first time.

"Don't move yet." Jade gasped. Her nails dug into his shoulders. As her inner muscles became adjusted to him only then did she start to move her hips a little. Ronon groaned as he started to thrust into her, slowly at first but soon his pace picked up. With each thrust Jade felt her back hit against the wall. His hips ground into her sending spirals of pleasure through her. Jade wrapped her legs around his waist and used one arm around his shoulder to give her more stability. Her other hand reached for the small ledge above their heads and used it as something to hold onto.

"Mmm, yes… ooh right there." Jade moaned and countered his thrusts with rotating her hips. Ronon rested his head on her shoulder taking in her scent while he swelled with in her. She was so tight and warm and driving him mad with pleasure. He reached his hand up to where hers was gripping the ledge and he laced his fingers with hers.

She felt like her nerve endings were on fire and then a concussive explosion of feeling spiraled throughout her body. Sweat dripped down both their bodies. Jade wrapped both her arms around him as she felt her climax reaching closer and closer. Ronon could feel it also. Every thrust brought him closer and closer to cumming. She made his blood boil and over rode his senses. One more hard, powerful thrust had both Ronon and Jade climaxing at the same time.

Ronon slid to the floor with himself still buried inside of Jade. He leaned back to rest against the bench while Jade braced both of her hands on either side of him. Her breathing was ragged and coming in short gasps. The same could be said for him. Jade leaned her forehead against his and tried to calm her breathing. That was better than she would have thought. Even though she could feel Ronon softening he was still deep inside her. The slightest movement she made would make him come back to life and she really wasn't ready for round two just yet.

The only sound inside the Puddle Jumper was the heavy breathing from Jade and Ronon. She leaned against him and resisted the shivering that the cool air was coursing over her skin. Ronon held her closer and moved to lie on the floor. His weight settled over her and Jade looked up into his eyes. They were clouded and tinged with the edges of sleep. From what Jade had heard on the base Ronon had never looked at another woman. That begged the question of what he was doing here with her. She wanted to know, but didn't have the strength to ask.

Jade shuddered again. The sweat cooing on her skin was definitely starting to make her cold and she could tell that Ronon was beginning to feel the same. Ronon removed his weight from her. She felt the void as he slipped out of her. He retrieved his pants and put them on. Jade saw her pants just with in arms reach. She grabbed for them and put them on rising to her shaky feet while she looked for her bra and shirt. Ronon turned her to face him and slipped his shirt on over her shoulders. Jade put her arms through the sleeves and looked at Ronon. He offered her a wry smile. She stopped and listened to the silent halls. A lot of time must have past. When Jade had seen Ronon on the balcony it was only 21:49. Now she would guess it was more around 23:30. Give or take a few minutes. Usually the halls were still bustling with scientist's who had projects still going. But she saw no one roaming the halls.

Ronon led the way to his quarters, he wasn't sure if she wanted to stay the rest of the night with him. He opened the door to his quarters and waited for Jade to follow him. She walked in behind him and immediately went to the bed. Jade had little time to notice that his quarters are different before sleep claimed her. She was also vaguely aware of Ronon settling down next to her as he pulled her body close to his. Ronon's last thought was of how nice it was just to hold a woman again. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with the fact he slept with a wolf and that he wanted to have her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

**RONON'S QUARTERS:**

Jade woke to the feeling of a warm body at her back. She had a moment to wonder where she was and who was behind her before events of last night came rushing back to her mind. Turning slightly Jade saw Ronon's face relaxed in sleep. Light filtered in through the window and cast a glow all around him. He looked peaceful and on guard at the same time. She tried to roll over but his arm was like dead weight on her waist. Ronon was all muscle, sleek and deadly, and he could probably kill her if he chose. In this moment Jade didn't care. What she had done with him last night she hadn't considered doing with another man from her home galaxy. Sure there had been plenty of men who had cast their attentions towards her but they were all small and insignificant and not worthy. Jade was a soldier first, it was in her blood.

But being here with Ronon like this made her wonder what it was she was missing in her life. Jade lifted his arm carefully and rolled out from under his arm. All her lower muscles hurt, but it was a good hurt and a reminder of time well spent. Ronon shifted and opened his eyes at the sudden loss of her body heat next to him. A lazy smiled formed on his lips and his left hand snaked out to twist a strand of her hair around his index finger. It was such a gentle and domestic gesture that she never would have thought Ronon would do it. Of course she never thought that she would be having sex with the man who had poisoned her not ten minutes after arriving on Atlantis.

"Morning's here already?" Ronon asked and looked out the window. He groaned and then shifted over onto his stomach still watching her.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken we should have been in a briefing an hour ago." Jade informed him as she looked at her watch. Some how it had survived the onslaught of pleasure Ronon inflicted on her. He buried his head in the pillows and then rolled off his side of the bed pulling on another shirt. It was his brown sleeveless one that had a hole in the shoulder. Jade looked herself over and decided to just keep on the shirt he had given her last night. He walked towards the door when Jade stopped him. She lightly kissed his lips and then preceded him out the door.

**ATLANTIS BRIEFING ROOM:**

Sam sat next to Jack with the rest of SG-1 on one side of the table while Atlantis-1 sat on the other. The only two people who were missing happened to be Ronon and Jade. Weir stood at the head of that table outlining a return to the planet. Just as Weir was finishing up the briefing Jade came in looking disheveled and the shirt she was in was definitely not hers. Ronon followed right behind her looking like he had just woken up. The two of them didn't even bother to sit down as people were already leaving.

"Jade, you missed the whole briefing." Sam came over to her daughter's side.

"Oh, anything good get said?"

"We're going back to that wolf planet. So, get suited up." Jack said and looked over his daughter. He would have to be blind not to notice that Jade was wearing a shirt that didn't belong to her. Course Jack wasn't going to say anything right now, but he would later.

Ronon watched Jade as she stood with her parents and felt Sheppard come up behind him. He turned and faced not only Sheppard, but Rodney and Teyla as well. Teyla looked between Ronon and Jade while Sheppard wore a look that Ronon couldn't place. "You tasted the forbidden fruit didn't you?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then how did she come to be wearing your shirt?" Teyla asked. Ronon shook his head and headed out of the room to go and get what he would need. For a minute he couldn't believe that he had slept with the wolf but she had felt so good lying there in his arms that he couldn't get that feeling to subside. His skin seemed to remember where she had touched him. Ronon was half way down the stairs when he heard a commotion in the conference room. Running up the steps he saw Jade standing three feet from Weir.

"You can't be serious about going back! They could eat you alive! Not all wolves are as nice as I am!" Jade shouted and fisted her hands on her hips.

"That's why SG-1 and Atlantis-1 will need you." Weir held her ground against Jade. Daniel Jackson would be staying on Atlantis to work on the book he found while the rest of SG-1 would accompany Sheppard's team. It was the hope that an alliance could be formed between the wolves and the people of Earth.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." Jade muttered and strode out of the room.

**GEAR UP ROOM:**

Jade had run back to her quarters and pulled on a different pair of pants. The leather swam up her legs and molded to her skin and under the shirt she put on a sleek black tank top to separate her skin from Ronon's shirt. Her leather pants allowed for ease of movement and they were the only pair of pants that seemed to survive when she shifted back from wolf form. She merely rolled up the sleeves of Ronon's shirt before heading out of her quarters. Grabbing a vest from the rack she slid it on and reached for a belt as well. It wasn't until she moved over to where they stored the P90's that Ronon came over to her. Like he had last night he blocked her body with his and leaned his head close to hers so that she alone would hear his words.

"What's going to happen when we return to the planet?"

"Wolves, Blooddrinkers, will greet us and they will be men. I have to make a display of dominance to gain respect. They'll try to take advantage of me." Jade whispered. She wanted to turn around a look him in the eyes just so she could see what emotions were lurking beneath the surface.

"I'll kill 'em." He growled.

"You can't, not if they're to trust me." Jade replied. This time she did turn around and that put her mouth dangerously close to his. Ronon pulled a leather band off his wrist and put it on hers. Jade could smell him coming off the leather. He really did know something about her people after all.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" It was Jade's father. Ronon backed away and headed over to where he saw Sheppard standing.

"Ready to go into the wolves den?" Jade smiled and turned before her father could see the blush creeping over her skin.

"I thought the cliché was 'Into the lions den'? Cause you know how I feel about cliché's?" Jack asked. SG-1 managed to walk into a cliché situation on almost every one of their missions. It was starting to become a trend.

"Not today." Jade replied and grabbed a P90. She clipped it to her vest and reached for a 9mm to place in the hip holster. If anything happened today then she would be prepared to fight. If anything Jade was sure she was going to come out with a few cuts and the lives of a few wolves on her hands.

**WOLF OCCUPIED WORLD:**

Jade followed Sheppard's lead as they made their way towards the village that the boy had come from. Yesterday Sheppard had taken the boy home and was invited back by the alpha of the group. During this march of stupidity Jade had been keeping her ears open for other wolves to be watching them and waiting to spring a trap on unsuspecting humans. Right now she even smelled like a human and that would come in handy. Ronon was lurking at Jade's side with his hand resting against the handle of his weapon.

"So, Jade how does it look." John asked without looking back.

"Looks clear, but the clumsy wolves following us would make my previous statement incorrect." Jade replied with sarcasm.

Jade stopped walking and shouted, "You can come out now!"

As if materializing from thin air two men faded out of the forest with hungry looks on their faces. She could tell they were nothing but common breeders who were wanna be warriors. It was a little pathetic on their part but this wasn't her galaxy and she didn't care what image she left behind. Not even waiting for John to ask her what to do, Jade moved to the head of the group and looked over the men.

"This is the best your alpha had to send to greet us; a pair of common breeders?" Jade sneered at them.

"You're nothing but a pathetic human. Who are you to question us?" The man on the right growled. He had dark russet colored hair and eyes the color of fresh moss.

"I am Jadira, First Daughter of the Blooddrinkers Clan. You should be on your knees before me." Jade's voice resounded through the clearing like a bell. Everyone was shocked to hear her voice held so much authority. In a motion quicker than the eye could see Jade had her fist firmly planted in the mans stomach making him drop to his knees. They should have been fellow Blooddrinker who greeted instead they were lowly breeders, Flesheaters.

Ronon had seen the other man move and drew his weapon to point it at the blonde man, "I wouldn't if I were you." Ronon said. Jade cast a glance back and glared at him.

"Now be a good little dog and take us to your alpha or I will make you hurt in ways you've never imagined." Jade growled and her voice sounded like it shouldn't be made by a human. She let him go and the russet headed man fell to the ground with an arm wrapped around his middle, but he scrambled up to do as he was told.

Sam came over to look at Jade and she could see that her daughter was wearing a look of utter indifference at what she had done. That was something she had never seen on Jade's face before. Sam didn't like it, but she knew that the cold, ruthless Jade would get them out of here. Sam put her hand on Jade's shoulder and she seemed to come back into herself. From what Sam could see in the crystal blue eyes of her daughter there was an internal war being waged. Jade could either become the monster she thought she was or she could be Jade the human.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Jade offered a little smile but Carter wasn't convinced. Before Sam could say anything more Jade set off after the two who had greeted them. Jade could feel the anger boiling in her blood, the part of her that the wolf controlled. It was the part of her that howled to be free. She dug her nails into her palm until the stinging pain drove back the wolf enough so she could think. It wasn't easy being two different things. On one side she was a human girl living with wonderful parents and on the other she could be a blood thirsty monster capable of killing everyone and leaving no trace of a crime.

Ronon watched Jade as she walked off to follow the two that had been following them. He noticed a few drops of blood that spilled from her closed fist and onto the ground. He wanted to take her hand in his and make sure her nails hadn't gone into her skin, but he mentally kicked himself for being stupid. She was a wolf and she could take care of herself. Still the urge to make sure lingered. Ronon had to clench his own fist to keep from reaching for her. She was a wolf. He had to keep reminding himself of that. If she wanted she could kill him in his sleep without as much as an after thought.

**FLESHEATERS CAMP:**

During the trek to the encampment Jade had removed her vest and handed it and her P90 to McKay. He naturally complained about having to carry it but one look from Jade quieted him to a degree. She was in Alpha mode that much anyone could see. But Ronon had more of a reaction to it. He wasn't used to feeling like a second rate soldier; though right at this moment that was how he felt with Jade in the lead. It was true that she knew more about the wolves than any of them did and she knew how to act around them even if she had lived among the humans for so long. It was ingrained in her blood how to act and how to treat those lower than you. She was every inch the wolf she had been born to be. Ronon admired that about her and hated it at the same time. He couldn't help but watch every step she took. Jade made every one of her steps a calculated risk, not knowing if there was a trap waiting for them. Her body was tensed and waiting for a fight that might not come to greet them.

"Our camp is just around this next bend." The blond haired wolf growled.

"Just take us there." Jade growled in return. Her tone was cold enough to give frost bite.

"RANA, TIGA!!!" A loud thunderous voice said from across the clearing. The two wolves that had been guiding them dropped to a crouch and crawled to the man who had called to them. Jade recognized him as the weak will alpha strong enough to control a horde of Flesheaters. She scoffed at his display while she moved her belt and the shirt Ronon had put on her last night. Jade handed the belt to her mother and tossed the shirt at Ronon giving him a devilish wink. Underneath the oversized shirt had been a sleek black tank top that fit her body like a glove and complimented the black leather pants she wore. If this wasn't enough to intimidate any man who dared approach her then nothing ever would. This was not Jade standing before them; it was Jadira daughter of the Blooddrinkers clan.

Ronon barely heard Jade tell her mother that they should wait here. He wanted to go with her and watch her back, but he knew nothing of this world and it made him all the more angry that there were a dozen or so wolves around them that would love nothing more than to kill them and feast on them. Ronon casually rested his hand on his side arm and waited for them to attack.

"Ease up Ronon; lets not give the locals the wrong idea." Sheppard whispered.

Jade felt all eyes on her as she strolled towards the man who was alpha. She could smell the pathetic attempt at dominance radiating off him and she knew that it was enough to control his clan. One breeder with an ounce of dominance would ascend to be the leader. It was different for the Blooddrinkers. The fought for Dominance and who ever lost the fight would be seen as weak and fighting would be the only way that the loser would regain standing with in the pack.

"I'm here to speak to the Alpha!" Jade shouted for everyone to hear. She wasn't taking any chances. It had to be understood that was superior to them and that her word was law. As much as she was loathe to admit it the fear she smelled from them was intoxicating. She could drink it in and still come back hungry for more. 'This isn't who you are.' a small voice pleaded in the back of her mind, but before she could fully listen too it, the mind of the wolf took over. It flooded her body and made her aware of everything.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack."

"Good. Now where are all the Blooddrinkers?" Jade asked. She turned away from him and looked around at all the breeders. It was truly a pathetic sight. Jade felt unclean just being here. The air was perfumed and smelled of flowers. What she wouldn't give for the nice clean scent of sweat and blood that she knew her own people would be shedding at this very moment.

"They live over the mountain, leaving us here alone."

"Not a single combatant protects your sorry hides?" Jade turned and raked the alpha with a look of disgust and loathing.

"There are no humans here who want to kill us. Unlike the ones you brought with you."

"I'm a Blooddrinker and I will bring whomever I chose wherever I chose. Do you understand?" Jade's voice rang through the clearing with authority and power.

"This is my camp and I will not be...." The alpha started to protest but Jade jumped him, pinning him to the ground with her forearm against his throat.

"I am a First Daughter. By law and by blood that makes you nothing but a common wolf. My word is law I will not be treated in such a manner or questioned like a thief." Jade commanded. She was giving her wolf more and more control, trusting that she would not get her and her family killed. The look on his face told her that he didn't believe her. Faster than Jade could counter the Alpha turned his head and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her hand. Jade howled in pain trying to detach her hand from his mouth.

Ronon heard Jade's howl of pain. He drew his weapon and was over at his side in an instant with his weapon trained on the man who bit down on Jade's hand. "You want to let go right now." Ronon growled, anger getting the best of him. He looked at Jade. She had her teeth clenched together in an effort not to yell in pain again. Ronon aimed a quick shot next tot he mans head.

"I won't tell you again."

He let go slowly. Blood and saliva ran down his chin and into the fabric of his clothes. With her uninjured hand Jade punched him really hard. She knocked loose a few of his teeth. The others hadn't so much as flinched as their leader was attacked. Before she rose up off of him she also jammed her knee real hard into his ribs. This time he was the one to howl in pain as she heard a rib break. Jade glared at Ronon and he glared right back. Without saying anything, Jade headed back to the others. Sam pulled out a field bandage to wrap around Jae's hand. The girl shook her off and headed back towards the gate. They needed to leave this planet. If they didn't leave now then those wolves would come after them and there would be a blood bath.

"Jade let me look at your hand." Sam said as she caught up with her daughter.

"I'm fine, it will heal." Jade replied. Her voice was empty. It wasn't like her to be this way but Sam wasn't sure how she should talk to Jade about it. She could also tell that Jade was beyond mad.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't we have tried to talk about an alliance with them?" John asked from in front of the group.

"Yeah, if you wanted to be dinner, but if you still want to try then have fun." Jade replied breaking away from the others to run from the gate.

**ATLANTIS:**

**INFIRMARY**

Ronon stood behind the gurney Jade was sitting on while Beckett stitched up her hand. She hadn't spoken one word to him yet. It made him wonder what she would say when she actually saw fit to speak to him. Jade was sitting there not making a sound. She had to be feeling pain but no one would know. Beckett would look at her from time to time as she stared at the wall, yet still no sound of pain. Maybe she felt things differently than normal humans did? That guy had nearly taken a chunk out of her hand earlier. Earlier she was howling in pain, and she made a sound that no human throat could make. It made him wonder why he had moved so fast to protect her. He knew that he would have done it for the others but he had reacted faster when it had been Jade being hurt. It made no sense to him. She was a wolf and capable of taking care of herself. Jade had taken back the long sleeved shirt she had been wearing earlier. It still smelled like Ronon and that was what she wanted to smell right now, not the cold sterile room that served as the infirmary.

"Now, I want you to take these. They will help with pain and keep the swelling down." Becket handed her packet of pills. Jade merely looked at them and jumped off the gurney.

"Thanks, but no thanks Doc. I don't take pills. I'll simply ignore the pain." She said over her shoulder as she walked out. Ronon looked at Beckett and then followed Jade. Ronon caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Jade turned to face him. She had no expression in her eyes other than a look of chained rage. He knew that some of that had to be aimed at him and that made his own anger rise. There was no mistake that she could see it. He could see that she knew in just the subtle way her body shifted ready for a fight. But there would be time for that later. They had to head to the briefing room because Weir had wanted and explanation on why the team was back so early.

**BRIEFING ROOM:**

Jade sat in the furthest chair away from Weir as she could get. Unfortunately that put her between Ronon and Rodney. Every member of both teams was giving accounts and impressions of what had happened. Soon it would be her turn to speak, and she hated it. So far she had kept silent, trying to tame the wolf in her head and stop the quivering of her muscle. The human side of her was grateful to Ronon for reacting, while the wolf side of her wanted to yell and rage at him for being stupid.

"Jade,"

Jade looked up and right into the eyes of Elizabeth Weir, "I told you it was a bad idea to go there in the first place."

"Why was that?"

"They hate humans. The minute we walked into the camp they had decided to eat us."

"As in Cannibalism?" Rodney asked next to her.

Jade stood and planted her hands on the table, looming over Rodney, "It's not cannibalism to them because they're not human." Jade chuckled dangerously. She could smell the fear coming off him; she could smell it from them all except Ronon. He alone seemed to know the war she waged inside her own mind. It was fight between animal and human. For right now the animal seemed to be winning.

"Jade?" Sam made her name a question.

"I'm fine," Jade said and looked at Weir again, "If you send another one of your teams to that planet they will all be killed and served as dinner to the wolves."

"Colonel Sheppard has already advised against going back, but should the need arise we may have to try again for alliance."

"They hate humans. An alliance with them would be disastrous. The wolves would sooner eat you than talk with you."

"You don't act that way." Weir pointed out.

"I was raised by human parents; therefore I have a unique insight."

"An insight you are unwilling to share with your own people?"

"Why won't you get this through your head? They do not want to associate with you." Jade growled, her wolf was gaining more and more of a foot hold in her mind. In an attempt to drive back her inner wolf Jade smashed her injured hand on the desk. The pain washed over her mind like a cold shower. She yelped and dragged her hand back. Before Ronon knew what he was doing he had his hand resting on her back in comfort. Blood blossomed on the white bandage.

"Dr. Weir, I'm sorry." Jades voice was small and sounded calmer with a hint of pain around the edge.

"What just happened?" Rodney asked slowly backing away from Jade.

"She nearly lost control of her human form." Sam supplied the answer and Jade shot a grateful look her way. Jade stood up and swayed gently from side to side before crashing into Ronon's arms. He looked at her just as she passed out.

"Now she's unconscious." He said looking at her mother.

"Yeah, that's what happens when she nearly loses control. Her body can't take the stress and it makes her weak." Sam sighed looking at Ronon holding Jade. There was something in his eyes but Sam couldn't tell what it was. Ronon picked her up easily while he waited for either Carter of O'Neill to tell him where to take her. If they didn't say anything then he was going to take her back to his quarters to rest. He heaved out a sigh and hefted Jade in his arms so he could get a better hold of her before heading for the door leaving the rest of them there to stare.

"Ok, does anyone else think that was weird?" Jack asked and looked at all of them in turn.

Sam looked at her Colonel and then turned to Weir, "Elizabeth, Jade wasn't trying to be..."

"I know. I may get confused at what she is but after day I won't forget. How do you deal with it?" Elizabeth asked coming to stand near Cater as the others talked amongst themselves.

"We just give her a wide space and let her get under control. Usually she would just go top side and run. Lately every move she makes here seems to haunt her."

"Why is that?" She had never noticed that about the girl before, but of course she had been looking.

"This is where her people were made. It's like she can feel everything that Meredin did."

Elizabeth assimilated this new information. Now that she knew it was much easier to see that Jade had been uncomfortable here recently. Every step the girl made probably brought out new horrors in her mind. This base had been one big science lab or the Ancients and Jade's people had been one of many experiments created within its walls.

**RONON'S QUARTERS:**

Ronon had carefully set Jade down on the huge pallet that served as his bed. He would bet that it was more comfortable than the actual beds here on Atlantis. Backing away from her Ronon leaned against one of the walls to watch her. She twitched in her sleep and every now and then she would toss as if in the grips of a nightmare. But Ronon knew that she was fighting back her inner wolf and trying to regain control of her human mind. When he had been a Runner he had to learn and think like an animal so he could stay one step ahead of the Wraith who hunted him for sport. It was after coming here that Ronon learned how to live with other people again. Some of them would tell him that he was still ruff around the edges but he was coming around. He had friends; Sheppard, Teyla, and Rodney. Even Doctor Beckett and Elizabeth Weir were his friends. Coming here had to be one of the best things to happen to him. Ronon raked his gaze over Jade. She had calmed down slightly but her fingers still twitched. He walked back over to take a seat on the floor next to her. Ronon took her left hand gently in his and watched her continue to sleep

**JUMPER BAY:**

Jack sat on one of the benches as he watched Sam poking around the power system of the Jumper they were in. She had needed something to do and fixing a Jumper seemed like the thing for her to occupy herself with. That left Jack with time to think about what had happened between Jade and Ronon. When they had first gotten here he had taken a silver knife and poisoned her. Now he was taking care of her. It seemed a little odd to him but what things in this universe didn't?

"Would you look at this? This works better than our F 302's." Sam exclaimed pulling back from the open conduit. She turned to Jack who was not listening as usual.

"I wonder how fast this thing goes." He angled his head to look at the cockpit.

"You could fly it you know."

"What? Really?"

"Yes sir. You have the Ancient Gene you know?"

"Oh, that. Cool." Jack said and Sam giggled. She had meant to turn back to finish checking out the conduit when she had spotted a crumpled up black t-shirt in the corner near the bench where Jack was sitting. Moving over to investigate Sam picked up the article of clothing. It unfolded to reveal Jade's favorite t-shirt. She had been wearing her YOSHI t-shirt all day yesterday when they had come back from finding the boy. But how did her shirt end up on this jumper?

"Isn't that Jade's shirt?" Jack asked from Sam's left.

"Yeah, I wonder how it got here."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

**RONON'S QUARTERS:**

Jade felt as if she had had her head smashed into a concrete wall. She took a mental inventory to make sure her mind still functioned. When she got to her wolf she found that the animal stalked just out of her reach. The russet colored animal made her presence known by growling and prowling in a circle. If Jade wasn't careful then she would lose control again, maybe even hurt someone other than herself. She knew that if someone got hurt because she couldn't control herself, Jade would feel like she couldn't be trusted.

Jade rolled over to once again see Ronon. He was standing by the window with his back to the bed. She took a moment to watch him. His back was strong and able to bear a great deal. Ronon's arms were strong, Jade knew from personal experience. The way he stood shouted back-off-don't-come-near-me! But Jade hadn't listened and Ronon hadn't stopped her. She had felt something in his touch that she had never known she had been missing. Jade had heard around that Ronon hadn't looked twice at another woman. What made him look at her? If he wasn't interested in having a relationship with someone then why did he have sex with Jade? She would give almost anything to get a glimpse inside his head and see what he was thinking.

Ronon had felt Jade's eyes on him. He knew the instant she was awake. There was this ripple through him and he just knew. Ronon couldn't imagine what had possessed him to have sex with the Wolf Girl but she wasn't like the ones who had come to his home world and tried to destroy his people. Jade was different than any woman he had known. She was strong, funny, and fiercely protective. But there was the streak of wild, untamed, quality about her that made her desirable to him. He had had sex with her because he wanted to know if she was as untamed as she seemed, and he had found out. Ronon could still feel the nail marks on his arms and his back. It made him ache to have her again. But it had to be what she wanted and not him only. Jade had to want him again and from what he could see she was slowly working up to wanting him.

Ronon heard Jade roll over again. He tilted his head down so he could look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was facing away from him. Turning to fully face her back, Ronon noted that she was still in his while shirt. It fit to her shape giving him hints of her body underneath. She was a feast for the eyes. He hadn't had time to ask her about the raised gold marks adorning her right hip. Now seemed like as good as time as any. But he wasn't sure how to ask her. He walked quietly over to the bed and settled himself next to her. Ronon place his hand on her side and pulled her so she lay on her back so he could slide the shirt up to reveal the marks. They looked just like scratch marks from a small animal.

"Where did you get these?"

"From a Goa'uld. She found it funny to brand me like the animal that I am." Jade's words were bitter and hostile. Clearly these were not happy memories.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm an animal." Jade seethed and moved away from Ronon. The wolf still had a hold on her personality, a small hold but it was enough to make all her words come out angry. Jade got up and started to pace. She wanted to hit something, or hunt something. Jade striped off Ronon's white shirt and tossed it to him. Giving him a look Jade walked out his door and set off at a dead run. She jumped down a flight of steps and let her wolf side come out. Jade knew that the crew of Atlantis would be concerned but that didn't bother her. They were humans and she was a wolf. The well being of the humans here made no difference to her except for her family. Something called to Jade, guiding her down further into the sub-levels of the Ancient City.

Jade stopped and looked around. The halls were dark and dank, smelling of mold. Jade set off at a trot to explore when something caught her wolf sight. She moved closer to what looked like a research door. The door glowed to life with every step she took towards it.

Jade dashed back up the flight of stairs from the lower levels of Atlantis. She had to find Daniel and she was vaguely aware that she was still in Wolf form. Jade stopped and scented the air trying to catch Daniels scent. A few minutes yielded a trail. He was heading towards the Operations Tower and he was accompanied by Dr. Weir. Just what Jade needed but she had to find Daniel.

**OPERATIONS TOWER:**

Daniel had been talking to Elizabeth about exploring the lower levels of Atlantis for about and hour now and he felt that he was making head way. She had been afraid of structural damage since everything that had happened to the city. Daniel understood, but he really wanted to check out the lower levels. She stopped and turned to look at him but then stared at something just over his shoulder. That was when he felt the tugging on his pants leg. Daniel looked down into the amber wolf eyes f Jade. She was tugging violently on his pants leg in an attempt to get him to go with her. A few of the Atlantis soldiers saw Jade in wolf form and drew their side arms.

"WAIT!" Daniel shouted and pried his pants leg from Jade's jaws. He crouched down in front of her and said, "Maybe you should turn back into a human." Jade cocked her head to the side and looked at him. After a moment she shook her head and latched onto his pants leg once again. This time she forcefully tugged him down the stairs. When they were clear of the others Jade set off again at a dead run heading for the sub levels of Atlantis.

**SUB-LEVELS:**

Jade had beaten Daniel by ten minutes down the steps. When he had gotten to her location Jade was waiting for him, but what caught his attention was the large glowing door behind the wolf. Without even thinking Daniel shed his blue fatigue jacket and tossed it to jade saying, "Put this on." He heard her trot away.

"What do you think it is?" Daniel jumped when he heard Jade's question. It wasn't so much the question that startled him but his niece sneaking up on him.

"I don't know yet Jade. I would have to spend more than five seconds staring at it." Daniel replied in his usual sarcastic manner. He turned to her and had to look away quickly. Jade had put on his blue jacket with most of the buttons buttoned. The problem was that the jacket fell to mid thigh on her.

"Daniel, you've seen me in fewer clothes than this. Why all of a sudden are you blushing?" Jade moved past him to look at on of the symbols that seemed to be oscillating. She was just about to touch it when Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her away from it.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm not really sure but I have a feeling that it can't be good."

"Oh, ok." Jade said and stepped back. Daniel shook his head and smiled. Sometimes she could be a lot like Jack O'Neill that it was hard to believe that they had found her on another world.

"Why don't you go and get dressed?"

"I'm fine, besides there could be something big and scary lurking behind that door. I may need to change really quickly to attack it." Jade replied in a sarcastic manner. Daniel yanked his hand away and turned to her. She was sitting on one of the steps tapping her feet in an odd rhythm.

"Did you have to say that?"

"Say what?" Jade offered him one of her best wolf grins. Daniel shook his head and turned back to the door. The writing mentioned something about a genetics lab. As to who it belonged to, Daniel had no clue. He would have to open up the door and find out. But Jade's comment had stopped him from touching the oscillating symbol that would open the door.

"Jade, can you come here for a moment?" Daniel asked Jade got to her feet and leaned on the non glowing part of the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now do you want me to push the button?"

"Yes."

"Awe, are you scared at what might pop out at you?" Jade teased but tapped the symbol anyway. The door whooshed open silently and nothing popped out at them. Jade sniffed the air and then peered into the darkened space. As soon as she set foot in there all the lights came on. Right there in front of them was a stasis chamber and a Wraith inside. Next to it was another chamber, only this one held a woman. She had pale skin, golden colored hair, and she wore a dress the color of fire. If someone was of lesser mind they would call her a Goddess. But Jade knew her for what she was, she was a Wolf. Before Jade could think she placed her hand palm down over the glass and smiled at the woman frozen in time. She had to be one of the first wolves ever made in human form.

When Jade looked over to the Wraith, she noticed some differences. His skin wasn't that iridescent green the other Wraith seemed to have. No, his skin was more the color of cream, to play off his white hair which was in the usual style of thin white dreads. Why were they here? Had they not been activated yet or were they defects? Failed projects that hadn't been scrapped yet. It made her wonder if she was fundamentally flawed. Jade removed her hand and backed away. The people in there had not yet woken up and Jade didn't want to be the reason they did. Backing away Jade felt a table hit her lower back. She turned around and saw some sort of Ancient diagnostic table.

"Daniel, can we get out of here now?" Jade backed away from the table and headed for the door. Daniel was with her at her side. When they passed through the threshold of the door Jade once again tapped the symbol to close and seal the door.

"Not exactly what I wanted to find in the bowels of Atlantis." Daniel whispered and backed towards the stairs. Jade was right there with him. And when they were sure that the occupants wouldn't follow them like some cheap B horror movie plot line, they ran up the stairs and back into the open and well lit area of Atlantis. Jade walked over to one of the windows and peered out at the ocean. She was still in Daniels blue Fatigue jacket. Turning away from the window Jade expected to see Daniel but instead she saw Sam Carter and Rodney McKay. Her mother was making a detour to come over to her and Rodney was so absorbed in what he was saying that he followed her like a blind puppy dog.

"What happened this time?" Sam immediately asked. The only reason Jade would be wearing less than nothing would be because she had shape shifted. But there would be nothing here to make her do that, unless she had been just running.

"I found something in one of the lower level labs when I was running."

"You found something?" Rodney had stopped whatever he had been talking about and tuned into the conversation between mother and daughter.

"A lab." Jade answered.

"Oh that's special. There are about a hundred labs here." Rodney replied sarcastically. Jade growled at him and was delighted when Rodney backed away. His sense of self preservation was stronger than his obnoxious mouth.

"It's not the lab that is special but what is inside the lab."

"What's in there then?" Rodney challenged.

"Oh, tables, shelves, and two bodies in stasis chambers. One was of a male Wraith and the other was of a female Wolf." Jade cocked her head to the side and waited for what Rodney had to say next. When he said nothing Jade smiled again and then headed to her quarters to get some actual clothes on.

**JADE'S QUARTERS:**

Jade shrugged out of Daniels jacket and then slipped into a pair of black fatigue pants. They rode low on her hips exposing the mark of Bastet. If she could Jade would pry to gold off her skin, but it was there for good unless she wanted a permanent mark of scar tissue like Rak'nor. So Jade left them alone. When anyone would ask her about them she would make up different stories. She was just settling her bra in place when the silent whoosh of her door signaled someone had entered with out permission. She turned and laid eyes on Ronon. He just stood there, his eyes on her body. Jade sighed and reached for her black leather vest. Slipping it over her shoulders Jade had proceeded to move past Ronon, but he grabbed her arms and hauled her back against him. Ronon buried his face in her hair and just felt her body against his. She was becoming a part of his life too fast and it was scaring him.

Jade hadn't wanted to say anything. Right now she could smell fear coming of him. Why would Ronon be afraid? Maybe it was her, she was scaring him? Maybe he came here to conqueror his fear and then toss her aside to move onto someone who didn't remind him of terrible things from his past. But that wasn't what her body was telling her. It told her that he had missed her and wanted to feel her close. Jade wrapped her arms around him and just held him. She remembered when her parents had held each other like this. It was back when Janet had been injured and Jade had saved her life. Jade's shoulder had taken most of the damage but not enough to keep Janet from getting singed. Janet was able to stabilize the soldier she had been working on. Doc. Frasier had been able to clean and bandage her wound, but Jade had needed a little bit or surgery on hers. The only memento from that act was the burn scars she still carried on her left shoulder.

Ronon didn't know exactly what brought him to Jade, but when his feet started to walk he found he didn't want to stop. Then he wound up outside Jade's quarters. Opening the door he just walked in to see her getting dressed. After she had taken off from his quarters he had rushed to the door in time to see her change into the animal that had nearly destroyed his home world. But that didn't stop him from pulling her in close to him as she proceeded to walk past him. He just wanted to feel her close. His heart lifted when her arms came around him and her body relaxed into his. Ronon couldn't believe how well she fit to him. Ronon let her go and looked at her. He saw doubt and confusion in her eyes and he knew that they were reflected in his eyes.

"There is something you should see." Jade whispered. Taking his hand she led him out of her quarters and down to where she knew SG-1 and Atlantis-1 to be waiting. They were also joined by Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir.

**INFIRMARY:**

The combined teams crowded around Dr. Becket as he slowly opened the stasis chamber with the female in it. Jade already knew she was a wolf but the others didn't. As soon as he deactivated the chamber the female arched her spin and drew in a long deep breath before falling back inside the safety of her chamber. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately locked gazes with Jade. Jade knew that the woman knew she was a wolf. It was something you could smell in the air, taste on your tongue. There was no mistaking the scent of Wolf. She reached out her hand towards Jade, but Jade backed away. There was no way that Jade wanted anything to do with her people.

Jade looked over at Ronon, who had his weapon trained on the Wraith still inside his 'coffin'. Rodney and Sam were trying to figure out how the occupants had remained their current ages. The chambers were designed to prolong life not halt the whole aging process. But Sam had theorized that with continual power a chamber like this could sustain someone indefinitely ad still remain the age you were when you went in. Then that brought up another question, where had they gotten the power to sustain their lives? Jade looked over at her mother to see Major Samantha Carter almost salivating to get a look at a fully functional stasis chamber. She had had a chance three years ago but they had to put Jack in the only one that still worked so he wouldn't die. There were so many near deaths for SG-1 sometimes it was hard to keep track.

Moving out of the direct line of sight for the other wolf, Jade went over to Ronon's side. She slipped her hand up under his shirt to place her hand on his back. Jade just needed to feel the skin on skin contact. His hands were busy, so that only left his back open for Jade's touch. "You ok?" Ronon whispered.

"No, not really. I never thought that I would meet an original wolf." Jade replied. Ronon dropped his weapon to his side and stepped away from the Hibernating Wraith to stare at Jade. He could see worry and awe in her eyes. That female wolf in the chamber was what Jade was supposed to be.

"She kinda looks like you." Ronon muttered.

"Don't you mean I kinda look like her?" Jade fired back adding a small smile for his benefit. Ronon took Jade's hand and guided her out to the hall. He made sure that the others did not see them leave. Jade was concerned at how her parents would react to their child being with Ronon. But what the pair didn't see were the eyes of Teal'c tracking their silent movements out to the hall.

Once out in the hall Ronon made sure they were away from the door before he cupped her face in his hands. He had never been good at comforting people. But Jade was different, she had a huge blow. One of her people from the Ancients war with the Wraith was still alive.

"I never thought this would happen." Jade whispered, "That wolf in there shouldn't be alive." Ronon didn't say anything. What could he say? She was shell shocked.

"Jade!" Her mother shouted. Jade looked to the doorway and then moved away from Ronon.

Sam turned to look at Jade as she came back into the room. Her daughter's eyes were haunted. Jade looked afraid at what the wolf on the table would say. Jack and Sam had been afraid that Jade would spiral out of control one day. She was a wolf after and Jade had a slim grasp on control as it was.

"Mother?"

"She was asking for you." Sam said and moved aside so Jade could move along side the table. Jade hesitated and then moved in next to the female wolf on the gurney.

"I wanted to speak with you." The wolf's voice was soft and melodious.

"Why?"

"You are family, you are pack."

"I'm not your pack."

"Take my hand." The ancient Wolf said. She reached her hand out and Jade felt the compulsion to reach her own hand out and take the one that was offered. Some part of Jade's brain longed for the contact of her own kind. This original wolf was as close as she was going to get. The wolves from this era had lost sight of whom and what they were meant to be. Jade's fingers linked with the other wolf and something that felt like a Zat blast coursed up and through Jade's arm. She had a split second see the small device on the female wolf's palm. Images flashed in her mind; Wraith attacking Atlantis and a Wraith fighting back to back with the female wolf.

Jade let go of her hand and backed away gasping. Ronon was at her back and everyone's eyes were on them. "That was weird." Jade gasped and unconsciously grasped Ronon's hand.

"What happened?" Beckett asked while checking on his patient.

"Genetic transference, the young one now knows all that I know about the War with the Wraith and how alliance was struck between the wolves and rebel faction. If she was not if my blood line then the knowledge would not have transferred to her." The woman said as she cast her gaze over to the other stasis chamber where her Wraith companion lay dormant.

"Can I ask why?" O'Neill asked in his manner.

"She is of my blood line and she needed to know." The woman looked directly at Jack and that look had Sam tensing. Jade slumped against Ronon who was more than able to bare her weight.

"You… should… have… asked." Jade got out in between each gasp. This was the second time in the same day that she had felt tired and powerless. A few more minutes and Ronon would have to carry her. Gritting her teeth Jade pushed away from him and over to the other stasis chamber. She didn't stop to think. Jade disengaged the power and reached into the chamber to grab the male Wraiths right forearm. She sank her teeth into the tender flesh and an enzyme that she instinctively knew was there flowed into her mouth. Seconds past and Jade wrenched her teeth away, ripping the skin even more, and spit out what was left.

"What did you do to me?!" Jade shouted at the woman. She sank to her knees shaking. The woman beat Sam to Jade's side. Jade growled at the woman, who in turn ran her hands over jade's arms.

"I have made you what you should be." She whispered. Before she could say more Sam pulled the woman away from her daughter and aimed her gun at her.

"Don't you move an inch." Sam warned.

"She is not yours…"

"Touch my daughter again and it will be the last thing you do." Sam warned and pulled the hammer back on her 9mm.

"Sam, whatcha doin?" Jack asked trying to calm her down. The most dangerous animal in the universe is a mother protecting their child. Jack knew that more than anything else in his world.

"Making sure she doesn't touch Jade again." Sam kept her eyes on the woman on the floor. She had seen how much Jade had had to go through when she was growing up. Sam knew that there was nothing she could do to help her daughter, but didn't stop Sam from trying to help.

"Mom, stop, please stop." Jade said from her spot on the floor. Sam took a chance and looked at Jade. Her child looked scared and worried for her mother's safety. Jade flicked her gaze from the other wolf back to the Wraith still in the chamber. Jade forced herself up and over to her mother's side. She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder before she sank to her knees and looked into the emerald eyes of the first wolf; her living ancestor. It sickened Jade that she wanted to spend more time with a woman who had electrocuted her.

Jack moved to Sam's left side and tried to get her to look at him. Sam looked at him and his silent order passed between them. She lowered the 9mm, released the hammer, and holstered it. Stepping back Sam moved away. When it came right down to it, no one in the galaxy could beat a mother's instinct for trouble. And Sam's instincts were on over drive. All thoughts of the self sustaining stasis chambers fled her mind.

The woman stood up and looked at the blonde who held a weapon on her. She was protecting the little wolf who she thought of as her daughter, but nothing could be further form the truth. The young wolf was a hunter, a predator, and some day the young one was going to turn on her human family. She moved away from them and over to her Wraith companion. Everyone in the room froze this she could sense even with her back to all of them.

Jade sensed movement behind her. Turning she saw the Wraith slowly rise up from the chamber looking at the bite wound on his forearm. Then he looked at Jade who had some of the enzyme running down the side of her mouth. She knew that she must look like some sort of Vampire. A memory flashed into her mind. The other wolf was feeding on the Wraith while he was feeding from her. Each gaining strength but the woman wasn't aging. Jade once again looked at the Wraith, who she knew had to be Kaiman. Looking at the other wolf on the floor she knew the woman's name was Nemara. Whatever Nemara had done to her during the genetic transference gave Jade memories of things that never happened to her.

Ronon was at Jade's side with his weapon trained on the Wraith. His free hand lightly brushed hers as Jade walked over to Nemara. She sank to her knees and stared into knowing eyes, eyes that could look into her soul.

"We will not hurt anyone." Nemara slowly got to her feet. Kaiman joined her before anyone knew he had moved. Their stances mirrored each other.

"We would like to believe you but..." Dr. Weir started to say.

"It was your wolf that attacked me." Kaiman said holding up his arm. His voice was the same melodious tone as Nemara's. He didn't appear to be like the other wraith, though Jade had yet to meet any.

"It was a gut reaction." Jade replied, "I didn't mean to..."

"You are a wolf; it is in your blood to be vicious." Kaiman answered. Jade turned away. That part of herself had been more and more at the surface every since she had come here. As much as she wanted to deny it, Jade knew that it would be a matter of time before she lost control of herself.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you before the War with the Wraith?" Elizabeth asked. She changed the subject.

"We are and we even fought to defend this city when the traitors tried to invade." Nemara looked at Dr. Weir.

"The Ancients intended for the wraith to be the food of the wolves. They were the combatants and we were the strength behind them. Are role was to control their natural rage through feeding on them." Kaiman said, his voice whispering through the room.

"I'll have an escort take you to guest quarters for the time being." Dr. Weir said.

Elizabeth motioned for them to proceed her out of the Infirmary where Maj. Lorne and another soldier. They both nodded their consent as they walked by out into the hall. Weir turned to look at Jade. The young wolf was still by Ronon's side and she had stopped shaking. She wasn't going to pretend she knew what had just happened.

"Well that was weird." Jack said as he still stood on Carters right side. He was there just in case she wanted to go for her gun again.

"If that is the most that happens today it will be a relief." Sheppard commented looking out in to the hall.

Everyone one wanted to ask about what had happened but none of them could quiet grasp what had just occurred, It would take a while for all of it to sink in. Tomorrow would be soon enough to talk about what had happened. One by one they left to go their separate ways. Jade was the last to leave. She looked at the stasis chambers and then to where she had spit up the Wraith enzyme. Things had been so weird since she had gotten here that Jade wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Come on." Ronon whispered and Jade followed without a word. She was just trying to fit the events that had happened into her brain. So far without much luck.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Sam sat on one of the benches that adorned the terrace. She was watching the star twinkling in the night sky and thinking about what she had done earlier that day in the Infirmary. Sam had nearly pulled the trigger on that wolf. She had never done anything like that before. Being the mother of one of the Ancients creations had been challenging enough when Jade had been growing up. Jade had been a little on the wild side and that made it hard to get her into a normal school. And it got even worse when she had gotten into a fight with a boy twice her size and way out of her weight class. Jade had knocked out four of the kids teeth and broken his nose. After that Sam and Jack had taken her to the base where the young wolf learned other things.

"Sam?"

Carter turned around to see her CO and Jade's father; Jack O'Neill. To this day she was still surprised that Jack had decided to adopt Jade with her. The team had been newly formed and things were still uncertain between them all. Sam and Jack had been nearly frozen to death in Antarctica, and then a month later they found Jade. The young girl had made them a family.

"Hey, about earlier..." Sam started to say, but Jack cut her off.

"What's done is done. She posed a threat to Jade and you reacted. I would have done the same thing." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Daniel has been having the time of his life here. I barely start working on something when I'm pulled away by McKay to look at something else. You spend the day on Sheppard's make shift golf range, Teal'c roams around, and Jade looks haunted whenever she walks down a hall." Sam started to ramble, but she had a pointed. Everything had been going wrong here.

"Are you saying that you want to go home?"

"As bad as that sounds, yes I am." Sam really wanted to go home. She missed sleeping in her own bed her sleeping next to Jack in his bed. They had been together for about five years and things between them had been great, heartbreaking, and frustrating. But they hadn't split up after everything they had been through.

"But..."

"I just want to get Jade away from this place." Sam sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack's arm came around her and his warmth flowed into her.

"Everything will be fine." Jack whispered.

"Will it?"

"Uh, sure... I think." Jack replied and Sam wanted to giggle. That was pure Jack. She snuggled closer and listened to the sound of the waves. There was very little that Sam regretted and pulling that gun today was one of them. She didn't regret pulling that gun on the reanimated wolf. Sam had thought that she was a threat to her child and she reacted. Maybe living with under her roof had rubbed off on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Rating: Teen right now. May turn out to be M… I haven't gotten that far yet.

A/N: Just to warn you there will be a time jump.

Jade knew he would find her, she had sensed him coming through the open door. But he said nothing, just stood in the shadows and watched her lying once again on the railing of the balcony. Jade listened to the sound to he waves and thought about the Wraith and the Wolf she had come into contact with. Her mind was still reeling from the slight shock she had received. So many memories that didn't belong to her, they all rattled around, all vying for attention. Jade reached out her hand and waited for Ronon. He came to her then and took her hand. She didn't want to go anywhere near the wolf and her wraith mate, but at the same time she was drawn to them. Jade wanted to know all they knew. There were so many things they could tell her about her own mind, about the wolf that lingered there, in the dark, waiting to take over. They could tell her while she felt only like half a person. Jade had watched as Kaimen, the Wraith had stood by Nemara's side, as if he was protecting her. She wanted that, but at the cost of being tied to a Wraith, Jade would rather feel like half a person. She could live with her soul splintered, she could deal with the feeling of being incomplete, if it meant staying human. When she had seen them together, she knew that was what her body was meant for, ultimate combat and ultimate bonding. Nemara and Kaimen looked like they were in tune to each other. Every move he made she mirrored, every move she made he countered.

"I told you it was dangerous to lay out here," Ronon growled and pulled her off the railing and into his arms.

"I needed to think, and water helps, the gentle lapping of the waves against the walls of the city." Jade answered but huddled closer to Ronon, his warmth, his strength was what she wanted, and used to chase away the thoughts invading her mind.

"Whatever." Ronon gripped her hand and pulled her back inside. They were headed towards the cafeteria. Once there she saw Teyla, Sheppard and McKay all sitting at a table beside SG-1. Jade, sat down next to her mother and snagged a small square of blue jell-o while Sam Carter was talking to Daniel. Things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit since earlier.

"Here," Ronon was back and he offered her a glass of liquid that looked to be a lighter shade of orange juice.

"What is it?"

"You'll like it, try it." He offered her the glass again and Jade took it as Ronon took a seat next to him. Ronon was aware of the looks he was getting from his friends

Jade gave him a 'are you serious' look, and then tried the offered drink. It had the odd taste of mangos and other citrus mixed in. She smiled as the taste tantalized her senses, there was nothing like this on Earth, but Jade had a half remembered taste of it somewhere. Or it could be one of those memories from the Wolf that had touched her earlier.

"Thank you."

**BRIEFING ROOM: 3 days later**

"We want to leave."

Everyone looked at the Wraith and the Wolf who stood before the table. They stood as mirror images of each other. Where he wore black pants and a pale shirt she wore pale colored pants and a black shirt. Jade couldn't watch them; it was screaming to her other side. This was what her wolf nature was meant to have, a Wraith, not a human man. Ronon was human, and he had hated her people, but now he was her lover. Only, how long would that last? She could feel him staring at her, and she looked up. Jade was one of his descendants, not just from him, but from the Wolf female as well. She head read the report that was submitted on Teyla saying how the Wraith experimented on one of her ancestors, that through the generations she gained a diluted form of Wraith DNA. It wasn't enough that Jade was half wolf; she had to have Wraith DNA as well. Could her life not get any weirder?

"Do you know where you will go?" Weir asked.

"Yes, this is the world where we wish to be taken." Kaimen handed Weir a sheet of paper with the gate coordinates on it.

"We've already been here."

"You want to go back to the Wolf planet?" Jade asked. She rose and stood close to him out of compulsion.

"Yes, it is our home." Kaimen ran his hand over the back of Jade's head, "You are strong, but only half of what you should be." He whispered.

"But there is no Wraith on this planet, we've already been there."

"Did you explore the entire world?"

"No," Jade backed away, she felt foolish. Being near them, Jade felt like a child, a mere wolf cub discovering who she was. Jade didn't like the feeling one bit. But a dark part of her, the wolf part, wanted to go with them, wanted to see if there was a Wraith that fired her blood that made her want completion.

"If you would but lend us a one of the Lantean shuttles we will depart."

"I'll have one of my teams take you," Weir countered. She was reluctant to let one of the puddle jumpers out of this base unless she was sure it was going to be returned.

"Agreed, as long as the cub accompanies us," Kaimen slid his gaze to Jade, the look was of concern and interest.

"You're not taking her anywhere with out me." Sam stood up and placed herself at her daughter side. For form Jack stood as well and stood behind Carter.

Jack had seen the length in which Sam would go to, to protect Jade. She had proved her maternal nature when she had pulled a gun on the ancient wolf. As much as he had wanted to take the gun from Sam he had wanted to let her hold on to it. Jade was his daughter as well, but on something's he hadn't bonded with Jade the way Sam had. Jack regretted that, but he still had her love and trust, those were the most important things.

"I'll go too." Ronon stood and caught Jade's gaze. She offered him a small smile.

"All right, John, Teyla go with them. And this time I want the jumper back in one piece."

"It was one time Elizabeth," John shot back with a smile.

"I mean it John."

**PUDDLE JUMPER 1:**

Jade made sure to stay as far back from the wraith and wolf. They had come through the gate and were no heading towards the mountains where the other village was placed. When they cleared the clouds a shining city greeted them instead of huts. Jade took a few steps closer and stood between Nemara and Kaimen. She anted to get a better look at the city. The city looked more like Atlantis, only smaller. There were a few designs that she couldn't place. John spied a place set down.

Nemara and Kaimen had been the first two to depart from the Jumper as three male wolves came over escorted by three wraith females, all of which were bound together. Jade could smell the comingled scents coming from each pair. "Well, they are here, so let's go."

"We should stay and look around." Jade blurted out and soon she was off the jumper and moving closer to the group. Sam looked to Jack. She was going to follow Jade, but not without being armed incase something were to happen. Both of them grabbed a 9mm and followed their daughter.

Jade followed her progenitors and felt eyes on her, a familiar presence that neither belonged to her parents or Ronon. No someone else was watching he with intense concentration. Jade shivered and darted her vision over the landscape, no one watched her closely. They scanned her and took her for who and what she was, a wolf, but someone was watching her, and she wanted to know who. The more she walked into the city the more the feeling grew. Stopping, she actively scanned for the one who watched her, and still she spotted no one. Not until he materialized out of the shadows. He was wraith, tall, pale, and dangerous. But it was his tribal markings that drew her gaze. He had what appeared to be a star surrounding his left temple and part of his cheek. She stared at him and he stared right back, but he did not come to her, he went towards Kaimen and Nemara but his eyes stayed on hers. Jade felt drawn, she wanted to go to him. Before she realized it she was taking those steps towards him. Realizing what she was doing Jade stop and waited. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked towards her, all three of them, but his gaze was intent. Her heart sped up when they started over to her.

"Todd?" It was Sheppard's voice. When had he joined them? Jade turned and saw Ronon watching her.

"Ah, John Sheppard. You are well?"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my home, what are you doing here?"

"Bringin them here." John said and pointed to the other two behind Todd.

"And who is this?"

Jade shivered, his voice flowed over her, enveloping her in his dark rumble. The wolf side recognized him, his scent called to her more so than Ronon did. It was her human side that wanted Ronon, but the wolf wanted someone who could tame her, take her power and make her yearn more.

"Jadira, I'm a Blooddrinker." Jade stated, she felt the wolf stretch in her mind, felt her eyes change as she offered her hand. But it was he who offered his wrist to her, a daring, a challenge to taste him, to get hooked on what his blood offered.

"Then come and taste, I know it is in pour manners to refuse a drink when offered."

Again his voice crashed over her, through her mind, lulling her, coaxing the wolf to the surface. She hadn't ever felt this, not with Ronon, but this Wraith was calling to her darker nature, to the hunger of the wolf that lurked in her mind. Jade took a step close, clasped her delicate fingers over his forearm and brought his wrist up to her lips. She could scent his blood, almost taste it on her tongue, wanting to sink her teeth into his flesh. But the eyes of her parents stopped her. She dropped the Wraith's, Todd's wrist and backed away. As much as she wanted a taste, she didn't want her parents to see the dark side of her nature.

"Refusing?"

"Rain check."

"Jade, if its part of you custom please don't stop on our account." Her mother was giving her the go ahead on something she didn't understand.

Jade turned from her mother and once again took his arm in her hand, moving the fabric aside she lightly rubbed her lips against his skin until her lips came into contact with the mark in his palm, the very mark that drained the life of humans. She placed a lingering kiss and then worked her way back down to his wrist where the pulse beat. Jade had a moment of debate before the call of his blood was too loud to ignore. She sank her teeth home in his skin and felt the sweet nectar that was his blood flow into her mouth and with it his strength. Her body felt alive and she could feel him, feel his chest against her back as he held her while she continued to feed. Jade removed her mouth from his wrist and on impulse she leaned into him while she caught her breath.

Sanity crashed back into her mind and the euphoria brought on by his taste, his scent careened out of her. Jade backed away and wiped furiously at the blood around her mouth. She had never felt as much like an animal as she did in that moment. But she did not take her eyes from him, there was knowing there.

"Too much excitement." Kaimen said, his voice breaking through the haze.

"Please stay the night, tomorrow will be soon enough to head back to Atlantis. Allow my little wolf to get to know her people and her chosen." Nemara said as she indicated Todd.

"Chosen? What's that?" Jack asked, but he had a feeling that whatever it was it didn't mean good things for Jade.

"We wolves and Wraith are bonded creatures. Your wolf has Chosen her Wraith, tasting his blood, and soon…."

"Ok, stop… I don't want this." Jade shouted and backed away.

"You have no choice," Kaimen said.

"The Hell I don't…"

"There is one way." Todd suggested.

Sam felt like she was a spectator, like she shouldn't be in the conversation. She couldn't offer an opinion one way or the other simply because she barely had knowledge of Jade's world her people, and she was sure Jade barely had that knowledge herself. All she could do was watch the conversation play out. More than anything she was too shocked to speak. She hadn't realized that Jade would take the blood of the Wraith that Sheppard had called Todd. Some part of her wanted to turn away during the exchange but sick fascination had her eyes rooted on Jade.

"What way?" Sam asked and stepped to Jade's side.

"We wolves are of a duel nature, the light and dark warring for control. Your, daughter, seems to have erred on the side of her human self, but I can see the wolf stalking closer, and more so from the blood she has just taken. But the Ancients left behind a device capable of dividing that nature…"

"Are we talking about cloning?" Sheppard asked.

"In a sense, Jadira would come out with her personality intact, but the dark desire she has for a wraith will be transplanted into a new body, her copy."

"Let's do it." Jade stated. She didn't want to be with the Wraith, no matter how well he tasted, no matter how he completed her. She wanted to Ronon and Ronon is who she would have. If she had to be cloned then that was what she had to do.

"How would we tell them apart?"

Jade looked at Ronon, he wasn't being dull, his eyes gleamed with hidden knowledge. He took Jade's hand, the first public gesture he made towards her. Something in him told him that she should do this, but Ronon also recognized that it was Jade's choice. Ronon had just found her; he was not going to lose her to a Wraith, especially if that Wraith was Todd.

"It is different with every wolf."

"You've done this before?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we've had to in the beginning. Now it is a choice. Some wolves don't bond well with the Wraith and chose to split to search for another."

"Jade this could be dangerous, you should think about it," Sam suggested and looked at her daughter seeing the amber swirling in Jade's blue depths. She could see the wolf lingering closer and closer, and it was hungry.

"Hmm, ok, I've thought about it. Let's do it."

"Jade…"

"We certainly can start the process. For her copy to be fully functional the technology would take most of the night to map her DNA and pull out those parts of her that would best suit her Wraith companion.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Jade had spent the better half of her night in some machine while it got a detailed scan of her molecular structure, and he had been there, Todd. It seemed to Jade that every few minutes she was looking in his direction and he would look right back at her. She could still taste his blood, the rush it gave her. Her senses were so high, but more than anything she was afraid of what being tied to him would mean. Jade didn't want to be with her people, she wanted her family and she wanted to be in the Milky Way galaxy. When they finally let her come out of the machine her legs had felt so weak. She had wanted to collapse, but 'Todd' was there and she didn't want to show weakness in front of him.

Now she was in the same lab, back in the same machine, and waiting for the work to be done. Again he was there staring at her, Ronon behind him, and Sheppard to his left. She felt a tingling sensation all over her body and then what felt like a huge amount of electricity run through her, worse than ten Zat blasts. Jade didn't scream, she couldn't scream; all she could do was endure. Her eyes traced the room again and locked with her mother's. Samantha Carter had tears in her eyes; she was feeling Jade's pain. Something in her felt like it was splitting, her mind was splintering. Two wolves instead of one, two humans to house them, and she felt she could explode. Just as she got to the point of her endurance the machine stopped and Jade felt that she was even less than what she was. She looked around and then to her side, her copy, her double was looking at her with golden swirling eyes. Jade looked away and over to her father. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor, but in the end it didn't matter. Father and daughter slipped to the floor. All Jade could do was watch as Todd went to her double, offered his hand, and pulled her into his arms, strong arms that would hold her up. Jade was just happy that those arms weren't around her, and now she felt no compulsion to be in them.

"Take her to rest, stay with her, and tomorrow she will choose a name." Nemara whispered to Todd who nodded.

"Call her… Kiyani… please." Jade asked, the pain just settling out of her system.

"If that is what you wish…"

"It is, she should carry a name from our pack, and we are the only two survivors now."

"Then it should be her name." Nemara smiled and looked on as Todd took his wolf to rest.

Sam watched the entire display; only after the Wraith left did she crouch down and look into her daughters eyes. What shocked Sam more than anything was the color of Jade's eyes. They were no longer blue, but an eerie swirling metallic blue. Other than the eyes, Sam could see nothing else that was different. Hopefully her daughter would be as normal as she was before.

Todd walked with Kiyani at his side, most of her weight he supported. She looked exactly like the other, only the eyes varied. Her eyes were the color of swirling molten gold. He had once told Sheppard that there was much he didn't know about Wraith, their Wolf partners was just another layer. Todd stopped mid stride and looked down at her, breathing was shallow and her eyes were closed. It was a wonder that her feet were still moving, but wolves were resilient creatures. He picked her up, cradling the sleeping wolf in his arms as he carried her the rest of the way to his cruiser where she could rest. As he walked he recounted all those years ago when the war first consumed the galaxy and his role in playing both sides. His skill had been more towards infiltration and subversion. It was simple to make the attacking Wraith believe that he too wanted the destruction of Atlantis, but in reality he was doing it for the survival of his people and the union between wraith and wolf. Now his time had come for such a union and he only hoped that this wolf was the right half, the match to his ambition.

On the cruiser most of his men were gone, they had come home. It was simple for Todd to slip in and make his way to his quarters. His wolf, Kiyani, had not moved an inch since he had picked her up. Sleep must have dragged her further into the dark abyss than he realized. It would be good, until she could acclimate herself to who and what she was. When he had seen Jade walk out of the jumper, he knew who she was, and who she would be to him. But her fear had driven her to deny her heritage, and now her copy laid in his arms, soon to be his bed. Slowly he lowered her down and covered her with the blanket. As he was about to turn, let her rest, when her hand latched onto his and held firm. Still in the grips of sleep she had a strong hold. Todd sat down, pulled the top half of her body into his lap, and watched as she slept. The act was purely human, too human and the act baffled him.

**FEW HOURS LATER:**

Jade stood looking out at the mountains that flanked the entire city dividing it from the Flesheaters camp. Her new eyes could pick up the slightest movement, but when she looked in the mirror Jade would be startled. The swirling iridescent blue and silver looked more like the liquid in her stress ball. Nemara assured her that the look of her eyes would grow on her and things would be better. What had she done to herself? All this for a small chance to be with a human, a human like Ronon. Yes he was a good man, haunted, but he was a good man. What would happen when she had to return to Earth? What would happen when he realized that there was nothing more to her than an untamed, scarred, animal who held on to hate?

"You good?" Ronon asked standing beside her. He put his hand on the small of her back and slowly nudged her into his side so he could hold her.

"What have I done?"

"You did what you had to. If you don't want to be with a Wraith then you shouldn't have to be. Besides I'd have to kill him."

"I fractured part of my soul out of fear, fear for the power he could have over me. I wanted him like a hunger, like the air I breathed."

"I don't think what you did was horrible, you did what you thought was right. You have duties in your home galaxy and you could never take one of those things there for risk of him getting out."

"Ronon, you are a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

"No, I'm not."

Jade couldn't tell Ronon that she was thinking about going home, going back to Earth. She wanted to get back into the fight against the Ori. That Wraith was too much under her skin and seeing normal looking wolves walking hand in hand with Wraith. Truly, this galaxy was a head trip. Soon she would have to decide whether to stay with Ronon or go home. Something told Jade that she would go home. Jade still had a war to wage in her home Galaxy, the Ori had yet to be vanquished. But more than anything she needed to get away to think about things with her and Ronon. He was a wounded man, he lost the woman he loved to a Wraith attack, and now he had to watch another one get cloned so the darker part of her, the part that lusted for a wraith, could gallivant through the heavens with one of the monsters who stole his life.

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

**WRAITH HIVE SHIP**

**Kiyani had spent the last two months on Todd's cruiser instead of staying the colony. She never really liked being on the planet, she wanted to be with Todd, and Todd only. He was in her blood, in her mind, and her wolf called for him. When he had fed on her the first time their minds had touched and linked.**

'Todd' had been contacted and asked for help in solving a problem and due to the Human and Wolf/Wraith alliance it meant that he would be the one to be dispatched should the humans of Atlantis needed help. Kiyani sat up and twisted so her back would crack. The sounds echoed off the living chamber walls. She sniffed the air and knew that he was standing just inside the door where he was watching her. Taking up her horizontal position again she bowed her spine to look at hi upside down. Kiyani smiled at him and he flashed her a Wraith like grin. He came over to her and looked down at her. Kiyani relaxed and offered her hand to him. Instead of him pulling her up he settled down next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching."

"Watching what?"

"I'm watching the walls. Did you ever try to stare at them long enough? If you do they move." Kiyani said rolling to settle herself over him. She straddled his lap and breached her hands on his chest. His hand came up to rest on her hips, and he was careful not to press too hard with his right hand. They had fed on each other more than three hours ago. Another feeding would be a waste.

"I can honestly say that have not watched the walls."

"Oh, well I have nothing better to do so..." Kiyani trailed off almost immediately lost in her own thoughts. He cocked his head to the side and waited for her to continue.

"You know, I wonder what my clone's doing."

"Perhaps she is embroiled in some latest conflict in her home Galaxy."

"Probably. Or maybe she is still on Atlantis with Ronon." Kiyani had left before she found out what Jade's decision would be regarding going home or staying in Atlantis. 'Todd' skimmed his hands over Kiyani's stomach drawing her focus back to him. With her molten gold eyes locked with his she offered him a wolf grin before she clamped down on his lips. Despite the wraith appearance the kisses they could bestow were like nothing else in the universe. Kiyani would drink him down if he let her.

_"Commander, we will be at Atlantis with in minutes."_

Kiyani and Todd pulled apart. He looked accustomed to hearing a voice in his head, but she was looking around for the source. The only time Kiyani had a voice in her head it was Todd's and it was when they were feeding. Lately if she concentrated then she could touch his mind with out having to be in close contact with him.

"Finally seeing Atlantis through me own eyes, what a trip." Kiyani laughed and got up.

Todd looked up at her and marveled at the new light he had brought to his world. He had always known hunger, captured by the genii, captured by the humans of Atlantis, but with his wolf she would sate him and he would never go looking for another to feed on. Todd gained such strength from her that no normal human could compare. More than anything he enjoyed the taste of her, the way her life flowed into him and wound tightly to his own. She not only gave him life, but he gave her his in return. When they returned to Atlantis it would be as a Bonded Pair; mates. Kiyani had even taken his mark as her own. She bore the symbol proudly.

Kiyani offered him her hand so they could go to the bridge. Todd took her hand but pulled her back down with him to the floor, "You are…"

"_Commander we are being directed to land on the south pier."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

**ATLANTIS CONFERENCE ROOM:**

Todd and Kiyani walked into the conference room with an armed guard. They had been the only two allowed to set foot on Atlantis. Kiyani looked around and growled low in her throat when she looked at each gun and wraith stunner. She knew she couldn't attack, but she still felt odd standing on the opposite side. Kiyani had all of Jade's memories; she knew every face staring at her, but they didn't know her. She was the version of Jade who knew her place with her people and her place with the Wraith at her side. Kiyani knew how she looked; her eyes still the eerie swirling molten gold. She tracked her gaze over everyone, the only two people missing were Jade and Ronon, but a new face joined the ranks, Richard Woolsey, who stood beside Dr. Weir. SG-1 was also missing.

"We did not think to be hearing from you so soon." Todd spoke and motioned for Kiyani to sit, but she shook her head and growled at the assembled guards again. He placed his left hand into the small of her back signaling her to remain quiet, but even he was growing impatient with the guns being pointed at him.

"Yeah, well we figured you would want to have a hand in taking down the Replicators." John mused as he stood behind the chair.

"You've found a way…"

"Oh, yeah, and that would be where I come in."

"Great, we're going to be treated to inane babble. Would it be out of place to want to bash my head into a wall?" Kiyani asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. She remembered well the dislike Jade harbored for the arrogant human, and Kiyani could see why, and she felt it as well.

"Do try to listen. Dr. McKay is intelligent, for a human." Todd leaned over and whispered to Kiyani. He knew his wolf would be impatient enough already.

"Do I have to?" Kiyani turned and cocked her head to the side, daring him.

Todd leaned closer, pulling her body hard against his, and he lowered his mouth closer to hers as if he as going to kiss her, "Yes, you, do."

"But I prefer the way you explain things, you make sure to drive home all the facts." Kiyani ran her tongue over her teeth and smiled a wicked grin before casting her gaze bout the room again.

"Can we get back to the Replicator problem and…?"

Both Todd and Kiyani looked at McKay, then taking their seats they waited for the over self assured arrogant scientist to get on with his presentation. Kiyani tried to sift through all of his mathematic double talk to discern that McKay had found a way to stop the Replicators. During the second half of his presentation she just tuned out and thought back to the morning she had spent with Todd in his quarters, she thought of the way he fed on her, the way she had fed from him, and they way he had taken her. No human could make love like a Wraith.

"How many ships can you bring to the table?" Sheppard asked and Kiyani refocused her attention.

"I can easily bring twelve ships to this campaign. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, your twelve plus the two we have arriving tomorrow. That easily drops the odds down to 2 to1." Sheppard said looking at Weir.

"The Deadalus and the Apollo?" Kiyani sat up and asked.

"Yes, plus SG-1. Well Sam Carter but the rest of them are coming back, including the one you were made from." McKay said.

Kiyani turned to Todd and whispered, "That means Jade will be back."

"Will you…"

"Todd, I'll be fine. She's not my enemy and nor does she want you. There is no need to think she will take you from me." Kiyani reached out her hand and traced his tribal mark, the mark she bore herself.

"Ok, if this is going to continue could you please leave? We don't want to see a wolf and wraith get all mushy." Rodney groaned.

"I may not have to be concerned about your double, though I may want to be concerned about what you will do to Dr. McKay." Todd chuckled and McKay paled.

"I don't hunger for human flesh, though in his case I might…"

"Please stop." Weir ordered, "We asked you here out of respect for the treaty."

"I'm sorry Dr. Weir. I've been living with Wraith too long, as charming as they may be; we say what is on our minds." Kiyani stood and walked over to Weir. She extended her hand and bowed her head in a sign of apology.

"Wraith charming, I doubt that." Rodney mutter and Kiyani looked at him. She took on a wicked gleam and strode over to him. Rodney didn't know whether he wanted to run or hide behind Sheppard.

"Dr. McKay, you have not lived among Wraith who shares their lives with wolf mates, but I promise there is more than meets the eye. Have you seen remnants of a supernova? Measured its power?"

"Yes, of course."

"Factor that by ten supernovas and that is what I feel every time I'm with Todd. I see stars; I feel fire burning through my veins, it's as if I touch the heavens themselves. That is the bliss that a Wraith can bestow." Kiyani slowly circled Rodney, whispering her words to him "Don't be so quick to judge when you have not sampled all the delights of a species."

"Kiyani!" Todd used his commanding voice to order Kiyani to his side. Even though she was mated to him, he still hated for her to torment another male, especially when he was in full view. He knew she was only playing, but it still made him jealous. She turned to him and calmly walked back to his side.

Kiyani came back to Todd's side and smiled a small seductive smile. She had only meant to prove a point to McKay, and granted, she may have taken it too far. Todd could never stay mad at her, they were two side of the same coin and they fit together, that was the one thing she didn't hate Jade for. Jade had been drawn to the strongest of the Wraith males. She had chosen well and left Kiyani to enjoy the fruits of their union, "I was only playing."

"Don't play; I do have to work with McKay later." Todd growled and leaned over her. He knew that she would not be intimidated this way, yet he still tried to curb her. For all his senses he didn't know why. Todd enjoyed her when she was at her worst. There were times when he would hide in the shadows and watch her manipulate the wolf male crew to her benefit. She just looked up at him with her molten gold eyes and smiled. She knew all there was to know about him.

"I will endeavor to be good." Kiyani whispered and bowed her head. She took his right hand and kissed the feeding mark and delighted when Todd growled in pleasure.

"You're not off to a good start," Todd warned and Kiyani dropped hand backing away. But it was Todd who grasped her upper arms and pulled her back into his arms, even though he was intensely aware of the stares he was being given by the humans in the room. He knew she would do as he asked as much as it pained her, she would obey him.

"Guess you have to work now huh?" Kiyani whispered and smiled.

"Yes, find something to do that does not involve terrorizing humans." Todd muttered and pulled back.

"Take away my favorite game" Kiyani pouted playfully, those full luscious lips that had roamed over his skin earlier, driven him to near madness and singed his soul.

"I just want you to stay out of trouble," Todd whispered.

"Kiss me and I'll be good," Kiyani wagged her eyebrows and ran her teeth over her bottom lip. She knew he would relent, give her what she wanted. And what she wanted was the raw, powerful, and primal taste of her Wraith lover. His lips closed over hers, light at first, and then grew more passionate. He nipped her bottom lip and growled with her when he released her. She backed away and took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of them together. He had always had an intoxicating scent, he filled her mind, overrode her sense of self, made her not want to leave their bed sometimes. But he had work to do. So she pulled back and walked back out of the room. Todd needed his head, needed to think clearly, and he couldn't do that with her hanging around.

Todd shook his head and smiled to himself. That was his mate. She was precocious and quick to play games. She always looked for new ways to amuse herself, and thus amusing him. But more than anything was her thrill for the hunt that he enjoyed watching. Just the way she shape shifted and stalked her prey; it amazed at how vicious she could be on the hunt, but when she was human Kiyani was loving, quick to laugh, and to tease. Todd watched her walk away, one of the guards following her. The way the guard shadowed her made him want to growl, to haul her back to him, and take her back to the cruiser, but there was work to be done. He shook his head again and turned towards Sheppard and McKay.

"Are you really the same Wraith who fed on me and then gave me back my life?" Sheppard asked and eyed Todd, there was definitely something different and it wasn't the way he was with the wolf.

"I am the one and only," Todd said and clapped his hands, "So, Dr. McKay should we get started?"

**DEADALUS:**

Jade surfaced from sleep incased in Ronon's warmth. She could tell he was still asleep behind her just by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Jade smiled and slipped from his embrace to look out the window. The Deadalus was traveling through a hyperspace window to the Pegasus Galaxy to combat the Replicators in that galaxy. As they drew closer Jade could feel her clone. Jade pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bunk and wrapped it around her as she stood closer to the window. She ran her hands up and down her arms as she still felt Ronon around her, in her, she could still taste him. He had come back to Earth with her, at first it was because the IOA needed to evaluate him, and then he stayed to see her home, the way she saw it. They had stayed at her dad's cabin when her parents weren't in residence. Then they stayed at her studio apartment in Colorado, close to the base. It had been wonderful, having him close, seeing him as Ronon the man, not Ronon the hunter and fighter.

"You should come back to bed," Ronon slurred. His mind was still in the grips of sleep. Unlike normal humans Jade didn't need much sleep for her energy stores to be replenished. Jade looked out the window, in stead she saw her own reflection, the swirling azure silver blue of her eyes. They still unnerved her, but she was getting used to them.

Jade turned and looked at Ronon, his sleep filled eyes settling on her and the blanket she was wearing. Taking a few steps she moved closer to the bunk, but stopped jut out of reach of her Satedan warrior, "I'm not tired anymore, but you should go back to sleep. We still have twelve hours before arriving." Jade didn't want to say arriving back at your home.

"I sleep better with you in my arms." Ronon growled and reached for her.

She still had the feel of his hands on her body, his arms wrapped tight around her. The power those arms had over her. He was a worthy male, and mate to her wolf side. But she wanted to be human and have a normal life. It was why she had split herself, taken the deepest darkest of her self and allowed a clone to be created. The clone, Kiyani, was just like her; only she had mated the Wraith whom Jade had been drawn to.

"You sleep." Jade moved past the bunk but was unprepared for Ronon's arms to reach out and haul her back to the bed. Maybe she had been prepared and wanted him to bring her back.

"I'll sleep, with you in my arms." Ronon growled again and felt a shiver run through Jade. She loved it when he growled. He had never thought another woman would make him feel this way. But this wild wolf in his arms made him feel like a man again.

"Ronon," Jade tried to get up but Ronon rolled and pinned her beneath his body. Her legs cradled his waist in an automatic response. She let a low grumbling growl rumble in her chest she felt him harden again. Men, always ready. Jade arched her back as Ronon entered her, binding her closer and closer to him. He branded her with his body and stole her heart.

**SAM AND JACK'S QUARTERS: **

Jack leaned on his forearm to look down on Sam; she was sleeping soundly with the slight sheen of sweat making her skin glow. He had taken her and they had made love, always he found solace in her body as her heart joined with his. She was more than his 21C, he second in command, she was his soul and his heart. Her love reignited him and made him want her all the more. They had a daughter, adopted granted, but Jade was theirs, and it made them a family. Regulations prevented them from marrying, but as he saw it she was his wife already. No piece of paper would tell him what he already knew in his heart. Leaning over her, Jack kissed her shoulder and trailed his lips to the crook of her neck, up the side, and took her lips in a light kiss. Sam had a way of driving him crazy. She moaned and opened her eyes. Jack pulled back and said, "Hey"

"What a way to wake a girl after," Sam craned her neck to look at the clock, "thirty minutes of sleep. I love it." She chuckled and turned her body into his. His body was still sated, but his mind wanted more and she was happy to give it to him. Rolling over him, Sam straddled him and took his lips in a fiery kiss that boiled his blood. SG-1 had been given more vacation time due to Daniel being off world on archeological digs. Teal'c had been free to see his son, and Ishta, while Sam and Jack had gone to the cabin. Jade stayed in her apartment with Ronon or she would take him off world and show him some of the nicer parts of their galaxy.

Sam had loved the time off. It gave her more time to be with Jack and more to time for them to explore their relationship. Regulations were regulations, but that didn't stop them. They had been in love for years, everyone knew it, and now they had the time to make it into something enduring. It wasn't the strength of their love making it was the strength of their love that made their bodies hotter and hotter for the other. Sam nipped at his lips and linked her fingers with his. She had always been hot for her Colonel, but her body had burned for his touch after the incident on the planet of light. For ten years he had made her burn and now she had him all to her self. She pulled back and looked into his dark gaze. He was responding and Sam grinned wickedly.

Pulling back from him she sat up and positioned herself over him, poised for him to enter her, fill her up, to make her one with him again. She needed him like the air she breathed; he was the air she breathed. Sam and Jack were two halves of the same coin, they would never be parted, "Jack, make me whole," Sam moaned and Jack sat up, impaled her while taking her lips to quell her scream.

Jack had been too long without the heaven, the bliss of someone else's body. Ti was why he valued the love he had found with Sam, she completed him in ways Sarah had never done. Carter was one woman who was a force of nature and he was not afraid to let hi know what was on her mind. He loved that about her, he loved her, and he loved the high he gained from making love to her. Sam body cascaded over him as her fingers laced in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and countered her strokes, trying to get the over the edge.

Sam loved when Jack drove her wild. She loved everything about Jack, his mind, his body, his mouth, and his heart. She belonged to him, his body branded her as his, just as she had branded him hers. Sam changed the angle of the kiss; she leaned over him and kissed him into the mattress while her hips undulated. Her inner muscles tightened and clamped down on him. She was so close; she was always close when Jack was melded with her. One more hard powerful thrust and she was spilling over the edge. Jacks mouth was still fused with hers, he swallowed down her cries of pleasure.

Jack pulled his mouth free of Sam and gasped for air as his woman draped herself over his chest. She was warm and still housed him in her velvety depths. His arms felt like led weights as they fell away from her waist to rest boneless on the bed. Sam buried her face in the crook of his neck and slipped back into sleep. Jack wasn't far behind her. Soon they would be at Atlantis, but all Jack could see was Sam. All he could feel was Sam and all he wanted to feel was Sam.

**ATLANTIS:**

**MCKAY'S LAB**

Todd could feel the first stirrings of hunger. He had been working for eight hours and it had been eleven hours since his last feeding. It was true that he had gone days with out nourishment, but he had Kiyani; she fed him when he needed and made love to him while she did so. He shook his head and concentrated on the coding. McKay had done a good job in getting the coding started, but there were massive sequence gaps that needed to be filled in. the hunger was becoming more persistent. He sat back and flexed his fingers, and then he growled. There was no use in continuing when the hunger was this advanced in his mind and in his body.

"Come on, we need to get this done." McKay said looking up from his own station.

"Don't humans eat McKay? Can't you see he's hungry?" Kiyani said from the doorway to the lab. She was leaning against the door jam with her arms crossed over her chest.

Todd rose from his seat and looked at her. She was dressed in tight, skin conforming leather pants, and a leather halter, as she called it. The soft leather barely hid the feeding mark. It would have been hidden had she continued to wear her coat, but as her blood boiled her heat rose and she needed Todd to feed on her. Kiyani came to him then, she knew he needed her.

"Sorry we don't have time for more fun, but you need to feed." Kiyani muttered as she stood with her back to his chest. She took his right hand in hers and began to place it to her chest, her breath coming in ragged gasps of anticipation of the pleasure she would feel.

"Do you guys have to do that here?" McKay whined.

"You want him to complete the coding, he feeds, now." Kiyani growled the last word as she placed his hand fully to her sternum. Her back bowed as the feeding began; it was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Todd growled out as her life flowed into him, her passion, her heat, and he could taste her love for him. He pulled her more securely to him and rested his jaw to her temple as she gasped and moaned, her body grinding against his. His growling echoed through the room and they forgot that McKay was standing watching them with his jaw nearly to the floor. A few more seconds and he would be back at full strength, just a few more seconds and he would be sated. The hunger for her life force would be sated but not the hunger for her body, he would have to sate that hunger later, when his work was done.

Todd released her and Kiyani leaned foreword, bracing her palms on the table as she panted and tried to regain her breath, "Ten… supernova's… McKay. Ten." She let out a broken laugh.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back to his chest, kissing her temple, "You were what I needed."

"I know." Kiyani panted out and she smiled. She knew that the cameras in here had caught Todd's feeding on tape.

"Can you finish the coding now?" McKay asked.

Todd and Kiyani looked at him; they both wore euphoric smiles, "I'm sure he will have sufficient energy to finish your coding sequence." Kiyani smiled and turned in Todd's arms. She laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Later she would have him and he would sate the growing hunger in her body as she had just done for him. He had taken the edge off by feeding on the enzyme her body produced for him, but soon her clawing hunger for his body would be too much and she would come back to him begging for more.

"You are…" He sighed, and growled, then spoke again, "Amazing."

"But you have to work. I know." Kiyani kissed him again, and then left him to work with McKay. She could feel her twin drawing closer and closer. Kiyani would always feel Jade; it was something that bound them. Even though they were clones, Kiyani wanted to think of her as her sister.

"Kiyani," Todd called to his mate before she could leave the lab. She came back to him and was delighted when he enfolded her in his arms. But he did not kiss her; instead he turned her so she could see what he was working on, "What do you see?"

"Massive sequence gaps, this won't work if you're trying to shut them down." Kiyani looked back to the screen and then continued, "But that's not what you're trying to do…"

"No we want to…"

Todd held up his hand to silence McKay, "Let her finish."

"You want to increase the pull each Replicator cell has to the other." Kiyani smiled.

"Precisely, how do we up load this to the Replicators?" Todd asked and tightened his grip on Kiyani's waist.

"I don't know," Kiyani looked at McKay and then craned her head to look at Todd.

Todd placed his hand on Kiyani's jaw line to turn her face away from him and back to the computer screen, "Look, and tell me all the ways we could up load this."

"Data burst would work, but you would have to be in close range," Kiyani said and shifted in Todd's arms. Her mind no longer settled on what her body wanted, no she was thinking about how to stop the Replicators. As much as she wanted to be in bed, this was much more pressing.

"Think of something else." Todd urged. He knew his mate was brilliant, she just needed coaxing.

"Uh… We could… No, that wouldn't work," Kiyani muttered and continued to stare at the code. Todd's hand began rubbing a small circle on her stomach; he knew it helped her to concentrate.

Rodney watched Todd and Kiyani, watched how easily they worked, silently, but they worked well together. He never got how people could work together, he preferred to be alone, and take all the credit. Then something struck him, "We build our own Replicator." He snapped his fingers and walked out of the lab muttering to himself.

"Did we just miss something?"

"I believe we did." Todd grumbled and settled his weight more fully into Kiyani's back. Despite the feeding he was tired. Since being bonded to the Wolf he had needed rest more often than most of his Wraith crew. But he would not trade the luxury of spending time in a bed beside a woman who was part of him for days of no sleep.

"You're tired." Kiyani whispered and sighed. He was a delicious weight resting against her back. She loved when her body was sleeping next to him. Kiyani felt so safe and so warm surrounded by his body. He was a Wraith and she was a Wolf, two species meant to work in perfect harmony.

Todd growled and muttered, "I will survive."

"We're going to find a bunk and take a nap. It's a human concept well worth exploring," Kiyani turned in Todd's arms laying the barest hint of a kiss on his mouth. He growled again and she shivered. Oh, how she loved when he growled.

**DEADALUS:**

Jade stood looking at the planet where Atlantis was based. Being away two months had made her miss what a lovely view the planet made from orbit. She stood next to Ronon with her hand resting in his. An hour ago they had managed to pull away from her temporary quarters and come up for air, so to speak. Jade's lust was not the only scent, she could smell the coupling between her parents, it was a some what disturbing thought, but Jade pushed that out of her mind. Another feeling came to her, stealing her breath, making her nearly stumble. Had it not been for Ronon she would have fallen to the floor. She could feel her clone, her sister, the only other member of her pack.

"Welcome home Ronon." Jade smiled, gasped, and gripped his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just my clone, is having a good time." Jade smiled and ran her tongue over her teeth.

**ATLANTIS:**

Kiyani pressed her palms against the window of the temporary quarters she had Todd had been given. Her breathing came in short gasps as Todd's lips roamed over her exposed flesh. He had slowly stripped away her top, and nothing else. Todd used teeth and lips to nip and tease the sensitive flesh of her back. She could barely keep her hands braced, her legs were slowly turning weak, and her mind had gone numb. Rising over her Todd turned Kiyani so that she faced him. She thought it highly unfair that he was still fully clothed and she was not. Taking her quivering hands Kiyani slowly released the buckles and zippers that encased his upper body in leather. Kiyani trailed fiery kisses over his exposed flesh as she drew down the center zipper. Again he growled for her and she loved her ability to drive him insane.

Todd discarded his shirt. He then picked Kiyani up by the back of her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pinned her to the glass and ravaged her mouth, making her submit to him for the time being. Her taste flooded his mouth, his tongue sweeping into hers as his hips rotated sending shockwaves over her body making Kiyani buck against him. Todd growled into her mouth and feathered his hands down to the waist band of her pants.

Kiyani let her hands lock into his hair, anchoring his mouth to hers. She needed his touch, his taste, she needed him surrounding her. Her chest heaved against his, her heated flesh touching his. She arched her back and felt something, someone she had not felt in two months. The one she had been cloned from was back. Kiyani pulled away, reluctantly. She stopped Todd when he tried to move back in, "She's back, Jade, she's here."

Todd immediately let Kiyani fall out of his arms where she landed on her feet, pushing past him, grabbing he leather vest, and heading out of the room. But she came back and pushed his jacket in his arms saying, "Get dressed." She left Todd growling after her as he straightened his clothing.

**GATEROOM:**

Jade, Ronon, Jack, and Sam beamed into the gate room to see Alantis-1 and Dr. Weir waiting on them. But what drew Jade's eyes was her clone standing on the upper level next to Todd. She didn't wait for Weir to speak; Jade bypassed her and jogged up the stairs to greet her twin.

"Hi," Jade smiled.

"I didn't think you would come back, not after the way you left." Kiyani shook her head and remembered the parting words Jade had said, '_You're nothing but a clone.'_ On that day Kiyani had known pain, but it was replaced by seeing the warmth in Jade's eyes.

"I was… well I was rude," Jade shook her head and held out her arms. Kiyani looked at Todd and then slide into Jade's embrace, feeling a sense of home as she did so. Jade pulled back and smiled again.

"I was kinda expecting rude," Kiyani confessed and went to stand next to Todd again, "We are intergalactic pains in the asses."

"Yeah we kinda are," Jade and Kiyani laughed together.

"Hey," Ronon came up behind Jade and settled his eyes on Kiyani.

"A pleasure as always." Todd grumbled and wrapped one arm around his mate as he watched Ronon's hand drape over his sidearm.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Note: I know it has been so long sing I updated but I lost inspiration for this story for a while. But I am back with a new chapter! R&R

Ronon watched Jade watching Kiyani. It was strange and confusing to see the both of them together. In the last two moths he had been on Earth he had learned so much about Jade, and about her past, the pack she had watched die. He had a new found respect for the wolf that resided in her. It had reminded him of his own home world and the people who had died because of the Wraith.

"Well this is odd."

Jade and Ronon turned to see Jack O'Neill with Sam Carter staring at hem, well, he was staring at Kiyani. She smiled and moved to stand in front of him and reached out her index finger to touch the scar he had on his left eyebrow. Jack leaned back and looked Kiyani up and down. She looked like his daughter but she was clone. Kiyani stepped away and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. Just you look so much like Jade."

"Weird?" Kiyani asked.

"Kinda," Jack answered but stepped towards her and cupped her cheek, "But I always wanted twins." He pulled Kiyani into his arms and held her.

Kiyani pulled back from the Colonel and looked at Carter. Major Samantha Carter was exactly as she remembered, there were so many memories floating around her mind. She stepped over to her and breathed in deep, taking in the scents she thought would never surround her again. Kiyani smelled pines, the little lake behind the cabin, and she smelled Minnesota, "You smell like home."

Sam looked at the girl who was the exact copy of Jade, everything about her the same, all accept the eyes, eyes of molten gold that glittered with mischief and trouble. She reached out her hand and trailed her finger tips lightly down pale silken flesh. At first she had been against Jade cloning herself, but in the two months that she had been home, Jade had seemed calmer, more in tune with her self. Sam pulled Kiyani into her arms and into her heart. In essence this girl was also the little wolf girl she had taken in ten years before.

Jade watched them and felt a renewal of family blossom in her chest. The way she had left two months ago had been terrible, claiming that Kiyani was nothing but a cheep copy had been harsh. But now, seeing Kiyani with her mother made that fade away. She felt when Ronon came towards her. He slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed the skin of her lower back, "Let's let them be and go put our stuff away,"

Out of habit she slipped her hand into his and felt solid and steady. While they had been on Earth she and Ronon had gone almost every where together. She had even introduced him to Cassie. Cassie of course wanted to know every thing and anything about him. Jade was reluctant but she gave into Cassie and spilled all the details, but some she kept to herself, the sex details she kept close. Before they could slip away Todd came over to them. At her side Ronon growled a warning, but the Wraith only smiled that smile most of them had.

"It is good to see you again," Todd held out his hand testing her to see if something sparked between them like it had on the Wolf/Wraith colony.

"And you," Just to assure herself that she made the right call Jade placed her hand in his and felt the cold clammy flesh that the Wraith had. There was no spark, no need to kiss him, no need for him to run his hands over her. It was just flesh on flesh, nothing more. She felt nothing. "I see you're taking care of my sister."

"Don't you mean your clone?" He asked and slipped his hand free of hers.

"I mean my sister. We are the last two of a surviving pack," Jade growled. It was too weird to think of Kiyani as a clone, she would rather think of the other woman as her sister; her twin sister. It was just easier. She didn't need a clone; she wanted a sister, someone who understood her, someone to know the threat that the wolf side of her posed every time she shifted.

"Ah, the distinction in clear to me now. She is well cared for, as much as she allows me to care for her." Todd replied and looked back to his mate, his woman. Kiyani was talking with the two people who had raised Jade. She looked happy to see them and content that they accepted her.

"Good, on both accounts…"

"Jade are you tormenting him?" Kiyani asked as she came to stand beside Todd. She slipped her hand into his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, just making sure that he's behaving himself," Jade smiled a wolfish grin.

"Oh, I can assure you he is very very bad…" Kiyani ran her tongue over her teeth and mirrored Jade with the same wolfish smile. She looked to Jade and on cue both of them started to laugh. Kiyani could see Todd out of the corner of her eye looking at her like she had lost her senses, but she knew that she hadn't. It was just good to be around someone who understood her humor completely.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Jade stood looking out at the night sky, she listened to the strong lapping of the waves, and she thought about Kiyani and Todd. In the two months since her personality shift she had been calmer, more level headed, and generally a better wolf for the split. But she thought what if she had made a mistake, what if she was supposed to be with him? Then she shook her head and called herself and idiot because she was falling in love with Ronon and she wanted Ronon with everything that she was, wolf and human.

"You could have lived for a long time."

Turning Jade looked at Todd. He materialized out of the night. Looking at him now she felt nothing, no desire, no need; she felt nothing and that made her smile, "What's forever without the one you love. I have Ronon, great sex, and the life I want."

"Ah," Todd came closer and looking into her swirling silver/blue eyes, eyes that were vastly different than Kiyani's molten liquid gold. He had looked into those eyes on many an occasion and still he felt such need or her. It was strange; his need for Kiyani was more of a hunger than his drive to feed from humans. But now that he had Kiyani, humans were nothing to him; she was everything.

"Do you love her?"

"Wraith don't love, we need. But seeing as I am so consumed by her… charms, you could say that I love her in one form."

"That's good enough I guess." Jade replied and then turned to leave him. She didn't want to stare out at the night anymore. What she wanted was to watch Ronon as he sparred in the gym. She always got such a rush watching him fight.

Kiyani watched Jade walk off the balcony and head down the hall towards the gym. Giving it a few minutes she waited and then strode out to where her Wraith lover was. He looked to be contemplating something when he turned to her. Before she could process what was happening his mouth was crushed to hers and she tasted blood, whether if it was hers or his she wasn't sure. Just the feel of him was enough to make her lose her mind. Bracing her hands on his shoulders she used her strength to literally jump him. Kiyani wrapped her legs around his waist and growled low in her throat. Instantly his hands cupped her ass and she ground against his leather encased length. In the two months of her life she had never known anything as sweet as the body that belonged to Todd. Yes, he was a wraith, but he had the body of a human, and more importantly the anatomy of one as well.

Todd turned towards the railing to set Kiyani down while still keeping her close to him. She was his wolf, the one who had the power to fire his blood and incite his senses until he thought about nothing; only her. In his ten thousand years of life no one had ever captured his attention as she had. Kiyani had gifted him with many things, one of which was the intricacy of human coupling; sex. He had sampled this many many many years ago but only recently took pleasure in it when he had been with her. Pulling back from her lips Todd just stared into her golden eyes as he thought back to the first time she had showed him what loving a she wolf could be like.

_His quarters were dark and his wolf lounged on the bed. Kiyani perked up as soon as she saw him, but she said nothing. Rather, she rolled from the bed and stalked closer to him. Todd was intrigued and stood stock still to watch what she had in mind. Hands reached out to him and gold eyes glowed. Kiyani made a flourish of motions as she undid the leather straps of his jacket. Before he knew it the leather was sliding down his arms and pooling at him feet and her lips were burning a path up from the center of his chest, to the side of his neck, and on up to his lips. One of her strong, skilled, hands tangled in his hair anchoring him to her mouth as her other hand slid down between their bodies. It was the first that he noticed she barely wore anything and he didn't want to pull away to see what clothes graced her lean, lithe body. Her __free hand__ traveled even further down until it encountered the waist band of his pants. Through her kisses he could feel the ghost of a wicked smile forming. Her hand slipped down between the leather and his skin bringing a growl from his lips. He almost sounded like her…_

Todd had enjoyed that night, and many nights like that since. It was because Kiyani was with him. Todd leaned back into Kiyani's touch, took her lips to once again have her taste fill his senses and drug him. Was it wrong of him to live only for her now, to make sure that she was happy? He didn't think so. After all he was from a separate clan of Wraith who bonded with their wolf cousins. As his lips slid over hers his right hand came up and cupped the side of her face; his index finger tracing the bottom of her clan marking, the mark she took to honor him; his mark. Leaning into her again Todd took her lips and let the only emotion he knew he held for her pour over them.

He had never felt this before, never felt it until he had seen Kiyani, newly cloned form Jade. Todd experienced her in new ways every day and he was grateful to her for that. No longer was his life ruled by hunger and survival. He now had something else to live for; he had Kiyani to live for. Todd needed her more than she would know, more than he could be able to tell her. His words would be small and inadequate for the time being. Until he had the right words to convey what he as feeling, he could have to show her. Todd definitely enjoyed showing Kiyani what he was feeling for her.

**THE GYM:**

Jade lurked in the doorway watching Ronon work out with three of the security personnel. He fought with out shirt or weapons and Jade loved to watch every inch of his gleaming tanned muscles as they bunched and flexed while he blocked or delivered swift blows. Ronon moved like liquid grace. Just watching him was enough. Every move he made was measured and full of power. There was a reason he had developed all those muscles, all those skills. Runners needed them; Ronon needed them to survive the wraith who had been hunting him. Sometime she thought that might have been her fate should the Goa'uld get their hands on her. But she wound up with O'Neill and Carter; she ended up with a home.

Ronon felt the eyes of Jade as he sparred with a few of Sheppard's men. He needed some way to burn off the anger he was feeling at just the sight of Todd on Atlantis. In theory the Wraith was supposed to be their ally and mated to Jade's sister. The one thing Ronon didn't want to do was come to Jade with anger on him mind. So here he was in the gym blowing off steam as she watched from the doorway.

Sensing movement to his side Ronon evaded and planted his fist firmly in the midsection of the man who attacked him. The low ranking officer dropped to the floor gasping and coughing. Ronon stood straight and then offered his hand to the man he just injured. "Hey man, sorry bout that." Ronon muttered and then turned to see Jade where he knew her to be standing.

Just the sight of him all sweaty and his chest heaving from exertion had the blood pumping faster and faster through Jade's veins. He was so much the Wild Man that McKay would accuse him of being. 'Well McKay's exact words were Cave man, but he is still so yummy.' Jade thought and licked her lips on impulse. She knew the power of his body both in and out of bed. When Ronon thought no one was looking or watching them he would be gentle with her whether it was a touch or a smile or the lightest of caresses. Ronon may look like a cave man, but he was more than that; so much more. She stood by the door and waited for him to come to her. His strides were long, measured, and sure as they took him to her. It made him look like a giant hungry cat staring at his prey. Jade was more than willing to be his prey and she knew she would enjoy the wicked pleasure that he would torment her with later. Sparring always left Ronon with extra energy that he channeled into her in every way possible.

Ronon stopped just inside of her personal space and leaned over her giving her a deep, heated kiss. His hands settled on her waist drawing her into his body. Jade laughed into his kiss as her arms draped over his shoulders that were damp with sweat. Ronon pulled his lips away and asked, "What?"

"You need a shower…" Jade kissed him and then took his hand leading him to the showers.

John and Teyla watched Ronon go off with Jade. They looked at each other and smiled. Since Ronon had known Jade their gruff, isolated friend had changed. For one thing Ronon had started smiling more and laughing, and just being more human. Rather than the wounded man he had been when he had first come to Atlantis. "You know, I think that girl is good for him." John mentioned and managed to block a blow from Teyla.

"Yes, she seems to have made a change in Ronon's life." Teyla responded. She glanced at the empty doorway and smiled a wistful smile. It was good for Ronon to move on and find someone to love. Jade had done that for him.

**WRAITH CRUISER:**

Todd walked with Kiyani in his arms into the quarters he shared with her aboard his ship. If he wanted to possess her, he wouldn't do it on Atlantis; she would be more comfortable on their cruiser. Placing her on the edge of the table Todd rested his feeding mark against the center of her chest, pushing her back until she was lying flat on the table. He had a moment to see the lust in her eyes, the want, and the desire to be fed on by him. It fueled him, pushed him to apply more pressure. The minute he started to feed he felt so much more, felt her life flowing into him, recharging him. Her back arched, her legs tightened around his waist bringing him closer to the center of her pleasure. The bliss was overwhelming his mind. Todd leaned over her and braced his free hand beside her head. Taking his right hand from her chest Todd smothered her whimper of protest with his lips and drank down her moans like water.

Kiyani hadn't expected him to stop feeding so soon after starting. But it was worth it to have his lips on her, feeding form her mouth. She would never kiss another; ever want another but her Wraith. With her hands free she set her fingers to the closures of his leather jacket. One by one they were released and by the time she got to his neck she had to pull away from him to push the leather off his arms to pool at his feet. She wanted Todd to be bare from the waist up, for now anyway. Growling Kiyani fisted her hands in his wild tangle of hair and controlled the furious way in which she kissed him. His hands ran down her sides until he could slip them under her thighs. Todd picked her up and walked with her to the bed. This was what she loved the most about him, his strength and the way he read her mind.

Todd could feel the edge of violence radiating from Kiyani; it was what she wanted. Later she would want slow and easy, but for now the wolf side of her wanted rage, it wanted to be taken, to be claimed. It wasn't in him to deny her anything. Moving swiftly to the wall Todd leaned most of his weight into her, hard enough to wrangle a gasp from her. He looked her in the eyes, smiled that dark wicked smile she loved, before he set about wresting her clothes from her. First her vest came off in a sharp tug and then he was using a knife to cut the straps of her skin tight leather pants. He had to touch her skin, needed to feel her against him.

Kiyani growled low and dangerous in Todd's ear. He was cutting away her pants and yet he still wore his. In her mind it wasn't fair. Slipping her right hand in the belt of his pants she pulled out another of his knives. That made him pause and stare at her. Being the brazen wolf she was Kiyani slipped the knife under the button and flicked her wrist the button was cut free. Using his body Todd pinned her harder against the wall and took the knife from her. Rather than find the anger in his gaze she saw the heated passion. She could see he wanted to dominate her, to make her submit. But she was a wolf and she was a fighter.

Todd was enraptured with Kiyani that he growled low and deadly in his throat at the sound of McKay rambling in his ear. He pulled away reluctantly and placed his left hand on Kiyani's abdomen to keep her up against the wall. "What is so urgent that you had to contact me now?"

"I need you to come down to the lab."

And with that the connection was cut. Kiyani cocked her head to the side and waited. "What did McKay want?" She asked. The fires in her blood her were cooling and her head had stopped spinning from the feeding he had taken from her.

"To show me something." He growled and pulled his clothes back on. Todd had a moment of regret when he looked back at her in nothing but a leather bra and ruined leather pants.

"If Rodney needs your help then you should go." Kiyani stripped off the rest of her pants and tied a cloth around her waist. "We don't want them to be suspicious of us."

"No," Todd held out his hand to her." We shouldn't."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SG-1 or the characters. I do how ever own this story and I am making no money off of it what so ever. There I said it.

Summary: Jack and Sam rescued a unique little girl ten years ago from a horrible massacre on her home world. Now that girl lives with them on Earth and is a member of SG-1. This is an A/U story. Kinda how they like to tease us in the show with glimpses of Sam and Jack who come from the parallel realities…. This is something like that.

Note: I know it has been so long sing I updated but I lost inspiration for this story for a while. But I am back with a new chapter! R&R

**ATLANTIS SHOWERS:**

Jade stood with Ronon under the hot spray of water. His hands were soapy and roaming over her back. She would have been content to watch him shower but he had pulled her in. Two months ago she had split her soul and allowed herself to be cloned and since then she had never felt better. Ronon was the man she wanted even though she was an animal and she shouldn't want for anything. In turn he wanted her despite the hatred he had shown her on her initial arrival to Atlantis. All she could think about right now was the feel of his rough calloused hands on her waist. She smiled as his fingers traced the gold on her hip.

"This is the best shower ever," Ronon growled. He had just wanted to get his hands on her. All day he had been with Dr. Weir as she asked him about his time on Earth and what he thought about the planet. All he had to give were simple answers because most of his time he spent with Jade in the Mountain. But now all his attention was focused on her. He ran his hands up from her hips, to her stomach, and up until he could cup her breasts. Ronon had thought that Melena had been the one woman for him, but meeting Jade had changed his mind drastically. She was as scared as he was but she had family who cared about her. He wanted her to care about him as much as she was cared about and now she would be with him for a long time.

"I'm sure if we were in your bed it would be way better." She shot back turning so she could wrap her arms around his neck and haul him close to her. Jade wanted more than anything to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers and just wash away the world, the replicators, and everything else. He was the one man who looked at her and not through her. She wasn't an animal to Ronon, she was a person and that was what mattered the most to her. Even now Ronon fit to her, he didn't have to lean over her.

Ronon held her close and searched her face. She was watching him with the strangest expression in her eyes. "Why do you look at me like?" He asked. He couldn't resist.

"You treat me like I'm a person and not a thing or an animal." Jade lowered her forehead to his shoulder so she could hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes. Any other man she had been interested in hadn't really seen her; they had seen a beautiful woman with a dark side.

"I guess it took the right wolf to turn my head." Ronon replied and kissed the side of her head. She wasn't an animal to him, or a thing, she was Jade. She was a woman who fired his blood, made his heart beat faster, and his body yearn for hers. No matter the amount of punishment that they dealt out to the other, they would always come back for more. Jade was a woman who could match him strength for strength and still come across as gentle.

"_Ronon, this is Sheppard come in."_

Ronon shot a glance to the radio and growled. "Guess our time is up."

"Yeah," Jade muttered stepping out of the shower. She pulled on her underwear, her fatigues, and was just starting with her bra when Ronon came up behind her again. Instead of taking the garment off his fingers secured the clasps and then handed her the muscle shirt. Jade felt a slight stirring of disappointment. More than anything she wanted to be under the hot water with Ronon engaging in acts of passion until she couldn't think or stand and not listen to McKay bather away in Techno talk.

"McKay has something." Ronon mumbled kissing the side of Jade's neck. He had an idea on how she was feeling. He could much rather still be in the shower with her.

"Oh goody." Jade whispered.

**MCKAY'S LAB:**

SG-1 as well as Atlantis-1 stood watching McKay as he talked about how the Ancients made their own human form Replicators. Jade and Kiyani stood side by side with their men and both wore the mask of disinterest. Jade glanced at her father and saw that his eyes had glazed over. He was about a minute away from shouting at McKay to get on with it. She raised her hand and said, "Rodney I don't mean to disrupt you inane, techno babble, but for those of us without an ego the size of the universe could you use simple words." Jade added a growl for good measure.

"If you would just listen…."

"Rodney," Sheppard warned, "She said simple."

Rodney turned to Sheppard and said flatly, "Fine. We want to make our own replicator. Only our replicator will dial up the attraction between other replicators."

"On a subatomic scale?" Sam asked. Rodney's idea was brilliant; if it worked.

"Yup!" Rodney turned to Sam, "That's exactly what we want to do."

"Wait, Rodney, you're talking about a replicator."

"Well, no, a replicator block and it simple enough for it to do what we want it to."

"But it won't work." Todd interrupted and Kiyani snickered. He squeezed her hand for her to be silent. "You tried it earlier and it didn't work."

Jade leaned over to Kiyani and asked, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, it blew up in his face. Well, it turned into Replicator goo."

"Eww," Jack piped up and looked at his girls. Sam was at his side and she tried not to giggle, but she hadn't managed all that well. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles quickly before the gesture was seen by others. Looking at Jade he saw she had turned her head and her shoulders shook from laughter.

"I know that's what I said." Kiyani replied and bit her bottom lip when Todd looked at her. It was too early for him to have to put up with her strange sense of humor. Instead she looked at Jade and just smiled.

"So, we use a regular human form Replicator and we dumb it down." Sam spoke, thinking out loud. If she were back at the SGC she would be talking to her plants.

"Dumb it down?" Jade asked. "You mean strip it's programming to the bare essentials?"

"Yes, that's it exactly."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"You said simple words." Sam smiled at her daughter when Jade stuck her tongue out.

"What would you take away? These replicators were made by the ancients and if the replicators in your home galaxy prove difficult, these replicators are going to be ten times that." Kiyani tossed in. The three women moved together and started talking almost at once.

"This is worse than when we had the two Carter's" Jack groaned. He was remembering the headache he nearly had listening to his Carter and then the mirror Carter. Watching her and Jade and Kiyani would definitely make his head throb.

"Indeed." Teal'c commented.

"Oh, man. This was my idea." Rodney bemoaned.

"Get over it. Those three will leave you in the dust." Sheppard gloated and looked at Todd out of the corner of his eye. The Wraith was watching the wolf in the skirt and it was hard not to glance her way every now and then with the clothes that she was wearing.

"Still my idea." Rodney groused.

"Rodney, your idea was a replicator block. Theirs is an actual replicator." Sheppard smiled smugly.

**TWO HOURS:**

**MESS HALL**

O'Neill, Teal'c, Sheppard, and Ronon sat at one of the tables in the deserted Mess hall. Carter, McKay, and the girls had kicked out everyone who wasn't helping, which meant the four of them. They were talking amongst themselves when Teyla and Daniel walked up. "You two finally get kicked out?" Jack asked

"Yeah," Daniel sat down, "Listening to them is like hearing a foreign language for the first time."

"My eyes just glaze over." Jack said.

"We know. But listening to Jade is like seeing her as a different person. I just assumed she was, you know, like you Jack." Daniel smirked.

"Whatever." Jack muttered.

"Listening is amazing. They feed off of ideas and come up with amazing solutions." Teyla mused. "I found it very illuminating until I couldn't follow their latest train of thought."

"What'd they say?" Sheppard asked leaning foreword.

"I believe the mentioned dialing up the attraction between each replicator cell until the attraction was so great that the ships in orbit would be pulled back down to the surface." Teyla informed, though she was not certain about the words.

Sheppard pondered her words and then said, "While we're waiting for that to happen our ships could still take some damage. Just pray that the Wraith keep their word."

"But we have those Asgard beam weapons." Jack said, "They seem to work."

**MCKAY'S LAB:**

Kiyani stood idly by and watched as Sam Carter and her twin, Jade, got into a screaming match with Rodney McKay on how much programming to strip away. They hadn't actually gotten around to making an actual Replicator. Everyone was still arguing. Kiyani went over to Jade and fished out the iPod she knew she kept in her pocket. Jade turned just as she pulled it out and Kiyani dangled it in front of her. She nodded and went back to arguing while Kiyani put the ear buds in and blasted music. It was enough to drown them out. Then Todd was there pulling her back against his chest. She pulled his arms around her and changed songs. Kiyani pulled out the right ear bud turning n Todd's arms. Her wraith looked at her with a questioning look. He knew her just a little two well. "Maybe we should just go a head and try it." Kiyani suggested.

"We don't know what will happen." Todd answered but he had had that same thought while the others had started to bicker.

"That's why we give it a try. The tools are right over there," Kiyani pointed over to the table.

"Just give them a few more minutes."

"What did you do" Kiyani knew that look he was wearing. She didn't have a name for it, but she knew that he had done something already. Todd placed his hands on her hips moving her a few steps away so he could go to the dry erase board. He made a few notations that made the other three stop talking.

"Oh…" Jade muttered as she saw the last of the equation fall into place. She turned to Todd, "You did this to shut us up huh?" He only smiled and tilted his head to the side with a slight smile.

"At least we have a plan for tomorrow. Now we can go to sleep." Kiyani yawned holding out Jade's iPod to her.

"Keep it," Jade spoke pulling out another iPod in black.

"Thanks." Kiyani smiled tucking the small silver device into the knot of her skirt.

**MESS HALL****:**

Ronon looked up when the others walked in; his eyes immediately settled on Jade. She looked tired and about ready to drop. He got out of his chair and went to her where he slipped and arm around her waist. "Tired?" Ronon asked.

"I think I bruised my brain with all that thinking." Jade joked leaning her head on Ronon's shoulder. It wasn't the thinking, or the problem solving that had made her head hurt, it had been Rodney insisting that he could do all the work himself.

"Figured you would have come out with Teyla an hour ago." Ronon commented.

"No, there was arguing, so I stayed and argued." Jade responded. Ronon kissed the top of her head. She could go to sleep right there and then.

"You did figure it out though, right?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, we did." Sam leaned on the table to answer John. She was feeling the same fatigue. It wasn't the math or the problem of 'dumbing down' the Replicator that made her tired; it was fighting with Rodney that had sapped her strength. If she hadn't been surrounded by the others Sam would have sat down next to Jack, leaned her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

"I don't see why you all are tired." Rodney said from the edge of the table. He felt great. He felt back on his game. He felt ready to bring the replicator to life.

"Gee Rodney I don't know why either seeing as we did most of the work and you just argued with us." Jade said; her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Guess you just don't have the stamina." Rodney shot back as he typed commands into his tablet.

"Oh, she has stamina that would put you to shame, McKay." Kiyani responded from the doorway. She leaned against the door just smiling.

"Thought you'd be crashed right now." Jade mused as Kiyani walked over to where she stood.

"Tried for all of ten minutes, but my body was too fired up. I just want to run…" Kiyani sucked inn air between her teeth and then licked her lips. She hadn't had much of a chance to run in her wolf form for the last two months. It was starting to bug her. "Don't you want to?"

"I want to sleep." Jade lied. She felt the pull to run in her wolf form too. She had tried to resist since being with Ronon. It still bothered him to see her as a wolf sometimes and she hadn't yet figured out why. She knew it had something to do with his people but that was all.

"Rain check?" Kiyani asked. She knew Jade was lying through her wolf teeth. But she sensed that there was something more to her declining the invitation to run.

"Yeah, definitely," Jade agreed quickly

On impulse Kiyani reached out and placed her hand, palm down, over Jade's heart. There she could feel the strong beating of a heart that matched hers. Everything about Jade matched Kiyani right down to the three gold claw marks on her hip. The only difference was the eyes.

Jade mirrored Kiyani and placed her hand over his twin's heart. The rhythmic beating almost matched hers. Jade had always had a higher heart rate than normal humans even when she was a kid. It was nice to know another person who had a fast heart like hers. "Catch you tomorrow, well, later today I should say." Jade laughed dropping her hand the same time Kiyani did. Her twin inclined her head and then turned to leave.

"There nothing more for us to do, we should all get some sleep and…. Actually sleeping is about all I can come up with." O'Neill said and all eyes turned on him.

Everyone filed out of the Mess Hall and headed for their quarters. McKay was the only one who lingered where he was. Jade pulled away from Ronon and motioned for him to wait for her. "Rodney, you should go to bed." She said.

"I just…. I just want to get it finished." Rodney said. "I hate leaving things unfinished especially when we made some headway."

"Todd made the headway, we…" Jade motioned between them and included her mom, "Just bickered."

"Still…"

"Just go to bed McKay." Jade turned him towards the transporter down the hall and pushed him gently. She shook her head and turned back to go with Ronon back to his quarters, back to the warmth and security his arms gave her when she slept soundly beside him.


End file.
